Come What May
by lyook
Summary: This is a Pailey driven story about what would have happened had Paige been the one to save Emily in the light house. What happens when Paige loses her memories?
1. Come What May

A/N So I was talking with my friends today about what I thought should happen tonight I just didn't know where they would be in Rosewood (or not in rosewood). Now that I know I had this nagging idea of what I thought should have happened…it is major Pailey be not offended

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Preface: This is immediately after "Nate" hears something and Emily runs out the door._

After 2 years of being chased by ali's demons, Emily had thought she might have finally found some peace in her life. Today, that peace was shattered when her best friends accused her girlfriend of being a murderer. Tonight, that peace was being trampled on as she ran through the darkest parts of the woods. Not far off, she saw the soft glow of the lighthouse and knew it was her only chance. As the light got closer, she grabbed her phone praying to find a signal. "Come on", her phone blinked but could not pick up a signal.

Paige tried to wiggle her hands out of the duct tape but the layers cut into her skin. She knew that Emily had run away so that Nate would follow. Even in incredible danger, Paige was amazed at how brave Emily had been. She tried moving her feet but the sound of the door latch made her slide to the floor. "Emily?" Paige was surprised to hear Caleb's voice come from the door. She couldn't talk through the duct tape so she used what strength she had left to knock over the glass on the table. Caleb ran over to her, gun in hand. He quickly stripped the duct tape off her mouth which was followed by a scream of pain from Paige. "Paige, what in the world is happening? Where is Emily?" Caleb began taking the rest of the tape off as Paige explained, "There's no time, Emily is out there with Nate. Well, his names not actually Nate, but she ran to find help." As Caleb cut the final piece of duct tape, Paige sprung up and started for the back door. "Wait!" Caleb grabbed Paige's arm, " We don't even know where to look." Paige shook his hand off, "Emily will try to find some place high up to get service, and were at a cabin by a light house." She ran out the door leaving Caleb behind.

Emily was half way up the stairs and her bars had yet to appear. Running on pure adrenaline, she pushed herself to the top and looked at her phone again. Slowly, one bar appeared and as she drew closer to the outside the bars began to light up. With one more step, she had complete service and typed in the number she should have had on speed dial: 911. She looked around at her surroundings as the call connected. She was at a dead end. The Light House was small and there was only one way out, or two if you counted jumping off the edge. At this moment, the darkness was her enemy so she tried to keep as much of her surrounding in the light. Her last thought before hearing the familiar responder was of Paige, she hadn't asked to be brought into this web of secrets but now she was a part of it all, taken down in the sinking ship. "911 What is your emergency?" Emily got back on track with her most important goal: staying alive. "Yes I'd like to…" Out of the darkness as silent as a snake, Nate appeared and shoved Emily to the railing of the light house. Her phone dropped and cracked on the steel. "Ma'am are you…" The call was disconnected with the heel of Nate's foot. He then turned to focus his aggression on Emily. Taking her by the hair he shoved her into the light itself. Bouncing back, Emily tried lashing out at whatever was closest. She landed a fist to his ear and another to his abdomen but it wasn't enough. He held her by the back of her neck and forced her to her knees. "You didn't deserve her. I loved her and you treated her like some second rate bitch." He took his free hand and slapped her across the face leaving a mark. She tried with what strength she had left to stand up but he kicked her legs out from under her. Now sprawled face forward on the floor Emily prepared herself for death.

It was a funny feeling for her. She didn't see her childhood flash before her eyes or number a list of regrets. She had always thought that if it was her time the last thing she would see was her home. Instead, she could only focus on one moment. She was in the pool and had just taken off her swim cap and goggles. It was a normal day, she swam her yards and was ready to meet up with her friends. As she turned to get out of the pool, Paige was getting ready to dive off the blocks. They both exchanged shy smiles and the coach's whistle blew. Paige's entry was subtle, not a very big splash but enough movement to keep her in the lead. Emily leaned up against the edge of the pool and just watched as Paige swam away, it was the closest feeling to home she had ever had. That was the moment her mind told her to remember. In the seconds before death, she finally realized what they meant by home is where the heart it. Emily was taken out of her memory by the click of a pocket knife being opened. "This was not how I thought tonight would be going but sometimes you have to be flexible." He leaned in closer and let out a cold laugh that tickled the back of her neck. "I win." He whispered into her ear as he let the cold metal graze against the line of her neck.

Chills ran through her body and she thought she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She began to close her eyes and escape to that moment, when she saw a flash coming through the stairs. As quick as she thought it was her imagination, Nate was sprawled on the ground behind her with another figure on top of him. During the commotion, the knife slid towards the edge of the room. Nate kicked the figure off of him and began sliding towards the knife. Emily could barely see anything, until the figure reached out a hand to grab Nate's leg. The navy stars popped out to her and she knew it was Paige. Paige used so much of her energy sprinting to the light house, she barely could hold on to Nate. She saw what he was going after and knew it truly meant life or death. She breathed in a deep breath and launched herself on top of Nate and struggled to keep him pinned down. With all her energy spent, Nate easily rolled over and laid a solid fist into Paige's nose. Blood immediately started running down her face but she continued to reach out to him. Before grabbing the knife, Nate laid another blow to the side of her head. At this point, Paige was slouched on one wall with blood dripping down her face and Emily was still face down barely able to move. Nate successfully grabbed the knife and stood up to look at his two victims. "Do you see what happens when you are patient Emily? The fun comes to you." He knelt down to Emily's level and pulled her face to his drawing her into a soft kiss. Paige quickly turned her face away. He let go of her and she was able to pull herself in a sitting position.

"How shall we end this story? A murder suicide, where the scorned Paige, jealous of Emily's unrequited love for Maya tragically kills her girl friend? Or what if I tell the police I found Paige standing over Emily's body and we got in a fight, sadly Paige tripped and fell of the edge of a pretty little light house." As Nate was rambling on, Emily and Paige's eyes met for the first time. The look said it all, it was an understanding that if one of them didn't make it, the other would have to be strong. Paige knew that Caleb wasn't far behind her and that he had a gun. She also knew that the only way Emily would truly be safe was if Nate didn't have the knife. She put two and two together and decided it was her turn to protect the one she loves. Nate noticed their eyes meeting and grabbed Emily by the chin. "Do you have something to say to me? Are you sorry? Don't you want to beg for your life?" Before Emily could answer, Paige did. "What does she have to be sorry for?" She tried her hardest to sound as snarky, and spencer like as possible. "Do you really think you are all big and bad because you've been planning this for a few months? Good job, buddy you not only failed to kill me in front of Emily but right now you are basically out of options." Nate dropped his hold on Emily and turned to face Paige. Meanwhile, Emily's eyes filled with fear and she tried to use her eyes to tell Paige to back off. "What do you mean I'm out of options I have you both right her, beaten, and I'm the one with the knife?" He raised the knife a little higher for emphasis. Paige didn't know if she could stall him any longer for Caleb to get there and their time was running out. She met Emily's eyes one last time and mouthed " I love you". Without thinking she jumped up and grabbed for Nate's hand which was still in the air. They both had a hand on the handle and used the walls as support to detach the other person's hand.

Nate started to point the knife towards Paige and she knew what her only option was. She used all the strength she had and she guided Nate's hands and her own into her abdomen. The knife cut straight through and she fought for control. Nate was stunned at her action and for a brief moment relinquished control. Paige took advantage of the moment and used the momentum of the thrust to fall down out of the way. Emily screamed as she saw Paige fall to the ground. As Paige curled up in the corner, she could hear the sound of footsteps coming. Nate no longer had a weapon and started to refocus on gaining back control. He started to move after Paige but Caleb had already reached the top of the stairs. "Shoot!" Those were the only words Emily had said in the whole ordeal. Nate, caught off guard, turned towards Caleb and a shot rang out. Nate collapsed to the floor and began bleeding out.

Emily crawled over to Paige and rolled her over into her lap. "Call in ambulance, hurry!" Her screams were only muffled by the tears streaming down her face. She wiped the hair out of Paige's face and slowly slid out the knife. She threw it in the corner and began lifting up Paige's shirt to see the damage. Blood had already soaked through the three layers Paige was wearing and the cut looked deeper than a few inches. Emily quickly removed her jacket and applied pressure to the wound. All the while, she gently rocked Paige back in forth in her arms. "Why would you do that?" She continued rocking Paige and tears started to drip into the dry blood on her face. Paige's breathing had slowed but she was still conscious. "That's what you do for the people…" she took in a deep breath "…the people you love." Emily's crying only worsened as she could feel the blood soaking through her jacket. She strained her ears to hear anything but the only noise in the distance was the rustling of leaves and the crashing of waves.

Paige felt Emily tense and she knew they might not make it time. "Emily, tell me a story, you know about us." Emily let out an anguished laugh and tried to think back on their fondest memories. "Remember that one night at Karaoke?" Paige barely nodded. "That was the first time I realized how great we could be together. You were able to get me out of my shell of public humiliation and I was able to make you comfortable with the idea of us. It was one of the happiest days of my life." Emily looked down and Paige smiled, blood covering her teeth. "Paige this is all my fault. You shouldn't have been here. This was my hell to deal with not yours." Paige put a hand over hers and transferred the little life she had left into that touch. "I will never regret loving you" she whispered. She began choking on blood and some of it began to leak out of her mouth. "Paige you can't leave me, I don't know what to do without you. You're my home, you've always been my home." The last part she whispered. "I love you" With that, Emily could hear the sound of sirens. Caleb was at the stairs again and walking towards them. He stopped short realizing that it wasn't good and this could be the end. "Paige keep fighting, I'm going to go meet the paramedics."

Emily continued to apply pressure and hold Paige's hand, but Paige grabbed both her hands away from the jacket and just held on. "Emily will you sing for me?" Paige's heart beat was slowing down and her breathing became shallow. "If I'm going to heaven I'll need to know how the angels sound." She barley had enough energy to finish her statement. "If it's the last thing I hear maybe I'll have a chance." Emily began crying harder than before and let out a somber laugh. " You were always the smooth talker weren't you?" She kissed the top of Paige's forehead and whispered one last time, "I love you so much." Paige shut her eyes and responded the same way, "I love you too." Her body was getting colder and there was no more blood able to come out. Emily positioned herself so that Paige could lay back in her arms while she leaned against the light. From this point they both could see clearly out the window where a full moon was plastered in the sky. Emily held her hands and began singing, "_Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before, want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change winter to spring but I love you until the end of time." _She was choking on her words and felt like she couldn't even finish. Paige opened her eyes a last time and met Emily's. She squeezed her hand and tried singing, "_Come what may." _The effort made her cough up more blood and Emily held on tighter. Emily continued, "_Come what may."_ Paige closed her eyes and finished what she could, "_I will love you…" _She slowly faded out and Emily picked it up for her, "_Until the end of time." _

a/n this is going to be three parts and that's about it you might be able to convince me for more. Please leave your comments on where I should take this but I just couldn't get this plot out of my head. I know it's a little long and a little sappy but I ship Pailey so it will be happy…eventually.


	2. Lasts

A/N: Hello again so you all are fabulous and I am really excited to give you part dos. Quick funny story that you can skip if you want…I was in my college class and I just turned on my phone from the night before and is buzzed for at least a minute with new emails. Everyone looked at me like I was big deal… any who that made my day.

Previously: _Paige opened her eyes a last time and met Emily's. She squeezed her hand and tried singing, "Come what may." The effort made her cough up more blood and Emily held on tighter. Emily continued, "Come what may." Paige closed her eyes and finished what she could, "I will love you…" She slowly faded out and Emily picked it up for her, "Until the end of time."_

The next minute felt like days to Emily. One moment she could feel the life slip out of her hands and the next Caleb was prying her away from Paige's body. One paramedic began assessing the damage and had already put an Oxygen mask on her mouth. The other had a heart defibrillator and began setting it up. As one paramedic continued to work on Paige, the other went to check Nate's pulse. "I am getting no breath sounds or pulse. I think he has been gone for too long." They cut through Paige's shirt and began attaching the machine to her chest. Emily could barely compute her senses. All she could see was the flashing lights below her and the green line on the machine. The shouting of the paramedics were drowned out by the haunting sound of Paige flat lining. Her hands were cold but her face was hot with a mess of tears streaming down it. Caleb held her tight, more so she wouldn't collapse than comfort. As the minute passed, Emily realized she shouldn't be allowed to be so helpless. Being helpless wasn't going to help anyone. "She was stabbed by the boy lying over there. I pulled the knife out at least 3 inches and I tried applying pressure but the bleeding wouldn't stop…" Emily was cut off by the soft beeping of Paige's pulse. "She's back, let's get her on the gurney." They both began to concentrate all their efforts on saving Paige. "She has a weak pulse but if we don't get her to the hospital the loss of blood will kill her." They carefully transported Paige down the stairs and into the ambulance. Emily was close behind and when they had her loaded she began getting in the back.

"Ma'am I cannot allow you to ride with us. I will need to focus all my attention on her and I don't need you as a distraction." No matter how sincere the medic sounded, Emily's resolve was firm. "This is my girlfriend. Tonight, she saved my life and I just watched her die in my arms. I dare you to kick me out of here because I have nothing left to lose." The paramedic simply nodded and began hooking up an IV to Paige's arm. Caleb came to the back and grabbed Emily. "The police want to talk to us, but I told them that you had injuries that needed medical attention. I'm going to call the girls and I'll meet you at the hospital." At the mention of her friend's name, Emily tensed up. She took in a deep breath and looked Caleb straight in the eye. "Thank you for saving us tonight, but I don't care if I ever see any of them again." Caleb was stunned but before he could respond the paramedic reached around Emily and closed the doors.

The trip to the hospital was filled with constant movement and Paige crashing twice. Both times, the paramedic was able to bring her back but Emily knew Paige's heart couldn't take much more. After Paige was brought back for the third time that night, Emily held her hand just so she could reassure herself that there was blood pumping through it. "We will be at the hospital any minute now. I need you to stay in the rig until I can safely get her to the doctors. As soon as they have her, I will come back and get you to check you out." Emily nodded and sat down. Minutes later, the doors to the rig were opened at a team of doctors were waiting. They began pulling Paige out of the back, as the paramedic shouted her stats. "We have an 18 year old female with a penetrating stab wound and obvious head trauma. She has lost more than half her total blood volume and her BP has continued to plummet. En route we have resuscitated her three times so there is the likelihood of brain trauma." The rest of the medical jargon was lost on Emily and it slowly started to fade away.

As she sat there, she took stock of herself. Her clothes were drenched in blood partly hers, partly Paige's. Her head was throbbing from being slammed into the ground. There was a small incision across her neck from Nate's knife and her right fist was bruised from hitting his head. She could feel lumps around her abdomen where he had hit her and the side of her face still stung. Those were just the physical things. Mentally she couldn't even begin to comprehend all the things that just happened, nor did she want to. Now, as she sat in the back of an empty ambulance she had the sudden realization how alone she was. Who was she going to call to comfort her? Her friends who earlier that day accuse Paige of murdering Maya? Her mother who never really liked either of her girlfriends or her being a lesbian in general? Nate had just tried to kill her so he probably wouldn't want to talk. Instead, the only person she had left was herself and 18 years old she came to understand that in life we are innately alone. We are born alone with no understanding of love. At some point, we live alone, whether it be in a house by ourselves or just in our own minds. Finally, we die alone. Whether she held on to Paige or not in the end, Paige would have passed on with no one but herself. This thought made Emily angry. It made her curse the world and our existence.

Fresh tears threatened to spill out again but not of sadness, but rage. In one movement, she knocked the tray of syringes off of its stand. The chaos made her feel, for a brief moment, powerful. She reached for one of the shelves and tore it from its place. Now, the tears were pouring out and she became more violent. She grabbed the pair of scissors from the ground and began tearing through the bloody sheet that was left behind in the rig. Before she could find something else to destroy, the paramedic returned. "What the hell are you doing?" The medic jumped into the back of the rig and grabbed Emily's arms. Emily flayed back and forth trying to release herself. Finally, the medic held her arms to her side and embraced her in a physical hug. Emily collapsed her head into the side of the woman's shoulder and dropped the scissors. The self-defense move turned into a gentle hug and the paramedic rocked Emily and she wailed letting all of her emotions pour out through her mouth. Emily became too heavy for her and they both collapsed on the ground.

Emily continued to moan into her shoulder but the woman never let go. "What is your name, honey?" Emily released her arm from the hug and wiped some of the tears and hair from her face. "My name is Emily Fields." "Ok, Emily. My name is Callie. When you're ready I am going to take you inside and get you a pair of scrubs and we are going to make sure nothing internally is wrong with you. Ok?" Emily simply nodded. "Your girlfriend…" Emily quickly interrupted her, "Paige, her name is Paige." Callie understood that Emily was still in shock. "That's right. Paige is in surgery. She didn't crash the whole way to OR and from what they have assessed the major problem is the blood loss not organ damage. As soon, as they fix all of the bleeders they will have to wait and see how she does neurologically." Emily looked her straight in the eye. "is she going to live? I don't want you to sugar coat it or anything. In your experience, have people with these problems live?" Callie grabbed Emily's hand. "I have had patients come through here with a little cough and they didn't live to get to see a doctor. Other times, they have been hit by a car straight on and lost limbs but still survive. I am not one to believe in fate or destiny but sometimes what happens does not make sense, it's just how it has to be." Those few words gave Emily an equal sense of hope and dread. She stood up and walked out of the rig followed by Callie. "Ma'am I am sorry about what I did…" Callie cut her off with a wave of her hand and they both walked into the hospital wing.

_**Meanwhile**_

Caleb was done giving his statement to the police by the time the girls got there. They were stuck behind the caution tape but arrived just in time to see Nate's body being carted away. All Caleb had told them on the phone was that something bad happened and to get over there quickly. As they saw the body, they assumed it was Emily and all three began tearing up. Caleb rushed over to them. "It isn't Emily. She's fine, or at least I think she is fine. That is Nate." All three girls had matching dumbfounded expressions and Caleb explained what happened as far as he knew. Spencer began picking away at the new information. "So you found Paige tied up, than she ran off to find Emily and was stabbed by Nate, and then Emily told you to shoot Nate?" Caleb nodded. "So Paige isn't A?" He shook his head no. "And we are terrible friends, don't forget that part Spencer." Aria took out her phone and began dialing Pam's number. "What hospital are they at?" "I think they were headed to Rosewood Community Hospital." Aria stepped away from the group as she waited for Pam to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Fields, this is Aria has Emily gotten in contact with you?"

"Aria, you sound worried I haven't heard from Emily all night."

"Please don't get panicked but she is at Rosewood Community Hospital with Paige. All that I know is Paige was stabbed but Emily had no apparent injuries." Aria could hear the shuffling from the other end of the phone and the last thing she heard was the jangle of keys before the line went dead. She returned to everyone else and they decided to go straight to the hospital.

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Emily had been completely checked out and was now sitting in the OR waiting room in a fresh pair of scrubs. All of her injuries were superficial and the only thing she needed done was a wrap for her wrist and a bandage on the cut on her neck. She still hadn't called anybody, not even Paige's parents. She knew they were away and had no idea how to contact them. This made her think of her own mother and as she was about to go ask for a phone, Pam came racing through the door. By this point, Emily had got her emotions in check but the sight of her mother brought all it rushing back. They embraced for several seconds before Pam held her out at arms-length and examined her daughter. Emily tried looking down to avoid having to show her bruised face but Pam lifted her chin up. This caused tears to slowly leak from her face and they embraced another time. "Are you ok? What happened? Who did this to you? Why would someone want to hurt you? Where is Paige? Where are your clothes?" All of the questions overwhelmed Emily because she didn't know if she could really answer anything. The only question she could answer with certainty was her clothes. "My clothes were covered…" she dropped her mother's gaze and whispered, "in her blood." Pam realized the seriousness of the situation and sat Emily down. She went to the nurse's table and tried to get as much information as possible including how to reach Paige's parents.

While she was busy doing that, four more people entered the OR. Emily heard them before they spotted her. "They said that this is where she would be." Emily stood up and turned to face them. The tears were gone and all that was left was rage, the same rage she felt in the ambulance. They started walking to her and Spencer began calling out, "Oh my God Emily is Paige…" Her words were cut off by Emily's swollen fist connecting with her face. Spencer collapsed to the ground, still conscious but in pain. "You don't get to say her name. You don't get to come in here and pretend like you have a conscience." A nurse ran over to Spencer and gave her a towel to stop the bleeding coming from her nose. "Emily we were out of line this morning but this isn't going to solve anything." Aria was crouched down with Spencer holding the towel. "You know what you're right; you guys being her isn't going to help anything because somewhere in this God awful hospital Paige is fighting for her life because of you." Caleb grabbed Emily's shoulder as she turned to go back to her seat.

"Paige would not be alive right now if I hadn't been there. You two would still be with Nate probably dead." Emily pushed his arm off and got in his face. "Do you realize that you were there because they told you Paige was A and out to get me? Do you also realize that if you hadn't been there Paige would have stayed tied up and it would have been just Nate and me? His plan in the lighthouse was to kill me and then kill himself, Paige would have been fine. But that's not what happened. I'm not going around saying you are A or Toby is A. Hell Ezra could be A for all we know." She walked over to her friends and crouched down to their level. "And you guys. You were my best friends and yet you didn't feel like you could just talk to me about Paige. Or better yet talk to Paige. No, because you like to sleuth around and pretend to be the fucking mystery gang. This is not a tv show it is real life and in real life people get hurt and sometimes people die. I spent the last day being suspicious of Paige and avoiding her texts and calls because I didn't have half the sense to go and talk to her. Because of me, she was taken. Because of me, she was stabbed. And because of me, she is dying."

Hanna softly touched Emily's hand. "We didn't know this was going to happen but right now I am going to stay here with you whether you want me to or not because if it were Caleb who was hurt I know you would be here too. " Emily's resolve began to crumble and her eyes welled up for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "She died in my arms. I felt her breath stop and her hand go limp in mine. I thought she died. And now all I can think about is what if it happens for real this time. Will I remember our last kiss, or date. Will I remember what it felt like to lay in her arms or the way she said my name to where we were the only two people in the world. Hanna, if she dies all I have left is a bunch of lasts." Hanna opened her arms and she collapsed into them. Immediately, Spencer and Aria joined in and they all remained huddled on the floor. "You can't think about all the last times or regrets. The best we can do is hope for another chance and if God, or whoever the hell is up there, gives it to us we have to love every second of it." Emily began to think of all the things she hoped would be possible with Paige and a smile etched itself across her face. "Paige promised that she would take me to Niagara Falls at sunset even if we had to sneak in and she would rent a private tour with a lavished dinner. She said that she hoped to make it our special place." They all smiled as the mental picture formed in their heads.

As they all remained huddled on the ground, a doctor came out of the OR wing door. "Paige McCullers? Do I have the family of Paige McCullers?"


	3. Bleach

A/N Hello again! This is going to be a super duper short chapter mostly because I want to set it up to a bigger thing. Secondly, there is a question at the end that I would like your input on. You don't have to care at all but it would be nice if I got some kind of opinion. Lastly, (promise) it WILL get less sad/melodramatic/majorly depressing, but like good wine it is better with time. Thanks -V

Previously: DUNANAH

_As they all remained huddled on the ground, a doctor came out of the OR wing door. "Paige McCullers? Do I have the family of Paige McCullers?"_

"That's us!" Emily tried to get up but her wrist gave out half way through. The doctor grabbed her elbow and helped her up the rest of the way. "Is she ok? Did she make it through the surgery?" He didn't respond to her questions and kept a stoic face. "Ma'am are you related to Ms. McCullers?" Emily shook her head no."Do you know if Ms. McCuller's parents are around or an immediate family member. I know you are worried about your friend but I legally can't tell you anything without their permission." Before Emily or anyone else could answer, Pam grabbed the doctor and turned him around towards her.

"First of all, _sir, _Paige is her girlfriend not some girl scout buddy. Honestly we are closer to her family than anyone else you are going to get tonight. Secondly, I am on the phone with her parents and until they get her tomorrow I have medical power of attorney over Paige but right now they would really like to know whether or not their daughter is dead. Is that too much to ask?" The doctor and Emily were completely stunned by Pam's aggression. By the time she had finished, Emily realized she hadn't even taken a breath.

"Well Mrs…?" He waited for a response. "Fields, Pam Fields and this is my daughter Emily." Pam moved next to Emily and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well Mrs. Fields, my name is Dr. Khana and I am the general surgeon working Paige's case. If you come with me I would like to talk to you about her condition." Dr. Khana led them into a separate lounge that appeared to be for breaks. After they all sat down, he pulled out a piece of paper with an outline of a person and their internal anatomy. "What I am about to explain to you may be confusing but to start out I can tell you that the most pressing problems have been dealt with. Now, we are looking at the ramifications of her blood loss and head injuries." They both just nodded and he continued. "Ms. McCullers…" Before he continued Emily cut him off, "Paige, you should just call her Paige." The last part came out in a whisper. "Well, the trajectory of the knife through Paige's abdomen did not strike any major organs. However, it cut through several vessels that we had to seal and contain." He circled a portion of the picture right above the belly button. "This was the most affected area, but as I said it has been completely contained and she will have a scar from where we had to make a larger incision. The more pressing problem now is the damage she suffered to her brain. Did you see her get hit at any point?" Emily thought back to the lighthouse and tried to pin point exactly when and where Paige got hit. "She was kicked in the back of the head once and then on the side near her eye. I think she might have also hit her head when she fell."

"That it what we were afraid of, when she coded blood stopped flowing to her brain. At some point, when your brain is deprived long enough one becomes brain dead." Emily took in a nervous breath and held her mother's hand tighter. "The test we ran on her shows that she has brain function but what we are unsure of is how it may have been affected by the other trauma."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"In short, Paige might have loss some of her brain functions. Certain regions of the brain control different things. Some parts control motor skills like speech and movement, other parts control how we react to situations, and the most concerning portion of the brain is the hippocampus and the other portions that control memory." Emily's breath caught in her throat. "You mean she could lose her memory?" "My colleague, who is a neurologist, and I agree that if any damage occurred it will be her ability to recall recent events, or short term events. These thoughts and memories have not been compounded in our brains as often and we are more likely to lose them. The good news is that with most trauma like this, the memory loss is only temporary and should return as the brain swelling decreases."

"Emily do you mind leaving the room for a little bit so I can talk to the doctor alone." She was too tired to argue and she the two pieces of information that mattered: Paige was alive and she probably wouldn't remember the last few weeks. Pam waited until Emily was out of ear shot. "Doctor please be honest, are we really out of the woods?" He reached out for her hand and sincerely squeezed it. "I will never tell you that we are a 100% there or even that Paige is responding well. The only thing I can tell you for certain is that I am doing everything in my power to keep her safe. I hope that is good enough for you." She nodded and left the room to update Paige's parents.

Emily had returned to her friends and she told them the good news but left out the part about amnesia. It was a lot for her to even think about losing Paige physically, but now it was nearly impossible to face the fact that Paige might be around but not remember what they had. Emily was taken out of her thoughts by Spencer's hand. "Em when can you see her?"' That was the one question they never asked. Where would she be and could they even get in. Emily made her way over to the nurses table and rang the bell. "Hi can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew if Paige McCullers was out of surgery and what room she would be in?"

"Ma'am I am sorry but I can't give out that information if you are not an immediate family member. I've seen you over there all night and I wish I could tell you something but if you're not family or an employee I can't help you right now." Emily was hoping she could use the same excuse her mom did but she didn't need to because Callie came to her rescue. "Hey Jane, you know that kid I just brought in? McCullers. I was wondering what room she was in so I could check on her because I am a hospital employee." Jane played along. "Yes of course, let me just pull that up for you. Here we go McCullers comma Paige." She turned the computer screen towards Callie but it was just too far away for Emily to see. "Do you mind reading it to me, you know I can't see without my glasses." She turned the screen back. "Of course, room 413 West Wing." Callie started walking towards the west entrance and waved Emily to follow her. "Oh and don't worry about staying too long Callie the nurses made their rounds 10 minutes ago." Emily's ability speak had been lost to her and she simply nodded her appreciation. She held up a finger to Callie telling her one second, and she went back over to her friends.

"You guys are truly amazing for staying this whole time with me but it is 3 in the morning and nothing is going to come from you sitting in these chairs all night. I am going to go sit with Paige until her parents come but I will call you if anything changes. And Spencer I am so…" Spencer grabbed her hand and the look they shared said everything. They group hugged one last time and Emily began following Callie leaving her mom and friends behind.

Emily was stepping in time with Callie so she didn't get left behind but she tried to stay a little bit behind so she wouldn't have to make eye contact. "I talked to a few people around and they said that as soon as they replaced her blood volume and stitched her up all of Paige's readings were normal. But you have to understand that when a person's body goes through a trauma like this it leaves them looking weak. So I have to ask, will you be able to see her hooked to a bunch of machines and unresponsive?" Callie stopped in her tracts and turned to look Emily in the eye. Emily met her gaze and shook her head yes. Callie pointed to the door to their right and Emily red the door number: 413. She put her hand on the handle and as she twisted it she turned back to Callie. "Thank you so much for everything you did for me tonight. You don't even know me but you saved me from going under."

Emily opened the door all the way and was hit by the immediate smell of bleach. It's what she hated about hospitals. They were always so clean and every room was wiped down so thoroughly between every person. It wasn't about the cleanliness it was the principle that some people spent their last moments sitting in this room but the second they were gone, those moments were washed away leaving only the smell of bleach. Step by step Emily got closer to Paige's bedside. Callie's imagery was not far off. Paige was white washed with multiple colored wires strung along her chest. Her hair was matted and still had bits of dry blood in it. Her face was bruised all along the left eye socket all the way to the base of her ear. Even her hands were cut and bruised from the duct tape. Emily pulled the chair from the corner next to the bed and slid her hand into Paige's. She rubbed light circles with her thumb over the few scratches and thought of what got her here.

In only a few years, all her dreams had completely changed. She lost all hope of a swimming scholarship, her grades plummeted, her first girlfriend died, her best friend died, and her life turned into a puppet show controlled by some psychologically disturbed teenager. Somewhere though among the hospital trips and close encounters she was able to find a connection to normalcy, an escape into a world that could be hers if she just let go. But she couldn't leave her past behind and now she had dragged down the one person who made her feel safe. She fought to keep her eyes open but she knew her body needed time to heal too. As she began drifting away, the phone on the table rang. Assuming it was the doctor, she picked it up. A distorted voice came on the line. "Thank you for doing my dirty work, but next time let the bitch die." She slammed the receiver down and paced back in forth. She was too tired to think or act. She was almost too tired to even breathe. She went back to her chair but before she sat down she brushed a stray piece of hair out of Paige's face. She leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you. " She leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "don't forget me." Not long after she sat in the chair she had fallen asleep hunched over the bed.

-5 hours later-

Emily awoke to a nurse checking Paige's vitals. She looked at the clock and it was just a little past 8. She had made it through the night, they both had. The nurse finished her rounds by changing Paige's bandage and she informed Emily that the doctor would be in soon. Emily continued to stroke her hand and doze off but before she had completely closed her eyes she felt a twitch from Paige's hand. Her eyes shot open as she watched Paige slowly regain consciousness. "Oh, Oh my God, Paige." Paige had completely opened her eyes and was scanning the room. The last place her eyes landed were on her entwined hands. She stared at their hands for a few moments and then looked into Emily's eyes. "Emily?" A sudden sense of relief rushed through Emily's body and she could feel a weight lift off her chest. "Paige, I was so worried…" Before she could finish, Paige jerked her hand out of Emily's grasp. "Why am I in the hospital?" Emily understood how frightened Paige must be and tried to be calm. "last night you were attacked and now you are recovering." It was the simplest form of a messy night.

Paige took in her surroundings but couldn't remember entirely what had happened. "I am just so happy you came back to me." Paige still had a confused face on her look. "…to you?" Emily ignored her comment and leaned in to kiss her but Paige pushed her away before she had the chance. She clicked the emergency button and tried to move but even the slightest vertical movement made her head swim. "What are you doing here? Did Allison put you up to this? Did she attack me last night?" As Paige was still rambling off questions, Emily stood there stunned. Paige had been using Ali's name in the present tense. Before Emily could say anything, Dr. Khana rushed in. "is everything alright? Ms. Fields what is going on?" Dr. Khana hadn't realized that Paige was awake but as soon as he did he moved Emily out of the way to check her vitals. "Ms. McCullers I am your surgeon Dr. Khana, do you mind telling me how you are feeling?"

"I feel like I was hit by a train and there are small explosions going on in my head." Dr. Khana chuckled and held a light in front of her eyes. "Ok well I guess she likes you for your sense of humor."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your girlfriend, she probably likes your sense of humor."

"Sir, I don't have a girlfriend, I am completely and 100% heterosexual." Emily's eyes started to well up as her fears came to life. Dr. Khana looked at her and she just shook her head. "Paige can you answer me one more question, what year is it?"

Paige laughed a little bit, "Damn, I wish my classes were this easy, its 2009"

A/N: So question of the day-

I have two ideas that would continue this in an interesting way but I want your opinion

The next chapter is set so much into the future where this issue isn't resolved but there are a lot of flashbacks that will tell the story up to that point and in the end it will all work out.

Continue with this start to finish format and tell the story up to that end point where everything will work out.

Side note- any facts/dates/ or perceptions that might be wrong I mostly edited for the context of this story so it is kind of A/U


	4. Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun

A/N : So the overwhelming consensus was to keep it going straight through. I am going to do that but for the sake of a good story there will be a short time jump in this chapter. It will basically just skip over Paige's recovery time. As a side note a lot of the things that Paige remembers from 2009 are from personal experience. My best friend died April 2nd of 2009 and these are all of the things I did with her.

Previously:

"_Your girlfriend, she probably likes your sense of humor." _

"_Sir, I don't have a girlfriend, I am completely and 100% heterosexual." Emily's eyes started to well up as her fears came to life. Dr. Khana looked at her and she just shook her head. "Paige can you answer me one more question, what year is it?" _

_Paige laughed a little bit, "Damn, I wish my classes were this easy, its 2009" _

Emily didn't know if she should be relieved because her Paige didn't just reject her or completely worried because 2009 Paige had no idea they were together. On top of that, 2009 Paige hadn't come out yet, hell 2009 Emily hadn't come out yet. Emily was taken out of her thoughts by Paige's loud cough.

"You're staring at me, and it is starting to creep me out." Emily looked any other way and her face turned blood red. "I'm sorry."

Paige turned to the doctor, "I am fine for right now, or at least for the next five minutes can I talk to her for a second, alone." He left the room promising to be back to check on her. As soon as the door shut, Paige went on the offensive. "I really don't know why you are here, but I'm going to take a stab at it, no pun intended, and I just want you to listen." Emily couldn't form words anyways so she just nodded. "The only person who hates me enough to do this is Ali, so did she and I get in a fight that turned sour? Let me guess, I went over to her house to tell her to back off and she wanted to prove that she owned me. Did she think if she sent you here I wouldn't tell anybody and just say it was an accident? And that stunt you just tried to pull kissing me was that all part of the plan too. Get leverage against me so I wouldn't talk." Emily's eyes began to well up. She hadn't realized how much Ali must have tortured Paige. "Well you're both lucky, I don't remember a God damn thing so you're off the hook." Paige had just realized Emily was crying and even with no memory it hurt to see her upset. "I'm sorry for yelling but was I close? Did I finally foil the great Ali's plan?"

Emily couldn't handle her emotions and she didn't want Paige to see the full on water works. She saw the doctor approaching the door and knew this was her only chance to escape. She started walking towards the door but Paige wanted an answer. "Don't run away from me, you coward. You're probably off to go kiss some more of Allison ass, right?" Emily turned around. "You have no idea what you are talking about Paige. It's 2012, Ali is dead, and contrary to popular belief you are my girlfriend." The doctor had just opened the door and Emily stormed past him.

She couldn't exactly remember all the ends and outs of the hospital but she remembered how she got there last night. She kept her head down until she could contain her crying but she couldn't exactly see where she was going. This caused her to run into a man walking the other way. "I'm so sor…" She was stopped mid-sentence when she realized she had just run into Paige's dad. "You." The hatred in his voice was very similar to what Emily had just heard from Paige. He pushed his finger into her sternum and pinned her against the wall. "This is all your fault. I never wanted her hanging out with you to begin with and now she is in the hospital! Was making her gay not enough for you, so you had to go and almost get her killed?" Emily couldn't make eye contact with him and picked a point at the floor and just stared at it. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Answer me!"

"Nick! Whatever happened wasn't Emily's fault." Paige's mom grabbed his arm. He took a step back but Emily still kept herself pressed against the wall. "He is completely right. This is my fault and I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry about me being around anymore because Paige doesn't even know who I am to her." His rage turned to fear. "What do you mean she doesn't know?"

"Paige thinks it's 2009. I hope you're happy." Emily walked away and towards the nurse's station. She borrowed a phone and called her mom to pick her up. She didn't mention the amnesia or running into Paige's parents but she needed to go home and was the past 24 hours away.

Paige had been answering the doctor's questions for 10 minutes but she still didn't understand everything that was going on. "What is your favorite song right now?"

"Don't trust me by 3OH3. You said I was physically fine so is with all these questions?"

"Your body is responding well to the surgery and medication but the head trauma is worrisome. I am asking you all these questions so I can gauge when exactly your last memory is. You said that the last movie you saw was Race to Witch Mountain what about the last big tabloid story you read?"

"That octo-mom had her kids." At this point, Paige's parents had made their way to her room. They both rushed to her side and were spouting out their "I love you's"

"Dr. Khana was just about to tell me why I can't remember anything."

"Well your memory seems to be dating back to early 2009. What I don't understand is why your memory is blocked out so specifically. In most cases people either lose their memory of people and experiences but keep their learned abilities, or lose the ability to form new memories. In your case, you have lost a specific set of memories. You still are able to do trig problems even though you last remember only taking Algebra. This tells me that you have not lost your learned abilities. My conclusion would be that you are regressing your memories."

"Can it be fixed?"

"The only cure would be time. You also have to realize that there is a possibility you might not gain back everything. The best thing for you to do right now is recover from your physical injuries and then work out what is mentally wrong."

"Sir can we talk to you outside."

They all left and Paige was left to her own thoughts. She still hadn't been told what exactly had happened to her, or why it had happened. She tried to focus all of her brain power on remembering anything but every time she came up against a black wall. There were some things she needed to figure out first: when did Ali die, when did she come out as gay, and how in the world was Emily Fields her girlfriend. Just thinking about everything made her head burst into pain so she decided to focus on her biggest problem: how to get her memories back.

Outside her parents were being briefed on exactly what had happened to Paige. "The police report will be thorough but from what I heard directly from Ms. Fields is that Paige and she were kid knapped by a boy who went by the name Nate St. Germain. Emily was able to escape but the boy ran after her. Paige somehow also escaped and found where the other two were. There was a scuffle and Paige received multiple blows to the head and was ultimately stabbed. That is when I got her last night. There was no damage to any organs and her most pressing problem is that head injury."

Nick nodded and tried processing all of the information. "And for what it is worth, Paige might have saved Ms. Field's life, but if Emily hadn't applied pressure to Paige's wound there is a great chance we would be talking outside of the morgue rather than a hospital room."

"So we should be thankful that Emily saved her life after putting it in danger in the first place?"

"Sir, I'm saying you should be aware that Ms. Fields did not leave your daughter's side the entire night so she wouldn't wake up alone."

"Dr. Khana I want my daughter's papers to be released to Abington Hospital. We have a house out in Montgomery County and I would like to transfer her care there."

"Sir, I don't think she should be transferred at this moment we still need to run a few tests."

"Good thing you are no longer her doctor, so you can leave your professional and personal advice to someone else."

Nick got out his phone to make a few calls and Dr. Khana went to file the release paperwork.

Emily had been in the shower for thirty minutes and the water started to get cold. The first 5 or so minutes she let the water rush over her and the blood in her hair and on her body circled the drain. She began singing to take her mind off of everything but every song that came to mind was about love.

"_You're a rich girl, but you've gone too far_..." She knew she was out of tune but Hall and Oates always made her feel good. "_You can rely on your old man's money; you can rely on your old man's money."_ She shampooed her hair and continued singing. "_It's a bitch girl, but it's gone too far cause you know it don't matter any way…" _She washed the soap out of her eyes and reached for the conditioner. "_You can say money money, won't get you to far, get you to far…" _she could hear the guitar solo in her head and she started swaying as she rubbed conditioner in her hair. "_Don't you know, don't you know that its wrong…" _*knock**knock* Emily stopped what she was doing. "Emily are you almost done we need to talk."

"Mom I just need a few more minutes, and then I promise we will talk." Her mom's interruption brought her back to reality and she quickly finished and shut off the water. She dried off and threw on a pair of swim sweats and pulled on the sweat shirt that was on her bed. It happened to be one that Paige had left at her house after a date a few days before. It smelled just like her and she stood there breathing in her scent. She made her way down stairs and found one of the police officers from the night before sitting on her couch.

"Emily this is Officer Wallace, he needs to take your statement and he was gracious enough to come her to do it rather than making you go down to the station." Emily continued her way down the stairs and sat opposite of Wallace. She went through the events of the night before up to when she left the hospital that morning. "Did you believe this boy was a threat before?"

"He told me he was my ex-girlfriends cousin, and I had no reason not to believe him. She had told me that she had a stalker and I realized last night that Nate was him."

"I think I am done her, but we might need you to tell us this again. Your friend Caleb will not be charged with murder but we will need your testimony just in case this boy's parents try to bring a suit."

Officer Wallace left and Emily started to fall asleep. Pam didn't disturb her. Emily woke up at 6 in the evening and couldn't believe how long she had slept. She forgot she didn't have a phone so she called her friends to tell them she was on her way back to the hospital. She told them that she needed to talk to them in person soon.

When she got to the hospital, she made her way to Paige's room but it was empty. She ran to the nurse's table and saw Jane from the night before. "The girl in room 413 what happened to her? They said she was going to be fine." Dr. Khana saw Emily and came over to her. "Ms. Fields right?" Emily nodded. "Paige is fine, but her father requested her to be transferred to a different hospital."

"Which one?"

"I am so sorry but I cannot tell you. Her father made me sign a contract that completely enforces patient confidentiality. I am so sorry." He walked back through the OR doors and left Emily standing there in awe.

"Can I please use your phone again?" She called her friends and asked them to meet at her house. When she arrived her mom had already let them in and they were all sitting in her room.

"Emily what is wrong you sounded so upset over the phone?" Spencer was surprisingly the most concerned even though she was still nursing a busted nose and a black eye.

"Paige's dad moved her to a different hospital and they can't tell me where." Tears started to slowly leak from the corner of her eyes. "Emily don't worry, Paige will probably call as soon as she gets there and tell you." That made Emily start to cry harder. "That's the other thing I didn't tell you, Paige's memory…" She choked on her words and Hanna grabbed her hand. "she doesn't know that we are together. She thought it was 2009 and that Ali had put her in the hospital. She yelled at me." The girls realized how serious the situation was and huddled together into a hug. Aria broke first and made Emily look into her eyes, "Emily, Paige loves you all she needs is time. It may be tomorrow, a week from now, or God help us, a month from now, but she will remember."

"What if I can't wait that long, what if she can't wait that long?"

"Then we will all be her anyways to support you."

_**6 weeks later **_

Paige was walked into the Rustic bar and searched for a booth. She was so nervous and she ordered two waters. As she fiddled with her fingers, she looked up and saw the most beautiful sight in the world walking towards her. The girl sat down and conversation flowed between them. This had been their spot for more than a year and every month they would meet up on the third Thursday to have dinner.

"How's your dad?"

"Well, he is still an ass but he is definitely coming around to the whole 'I'm gay' thing. Yesterday he even had dinner with his friends and he talked about me being gay." She smiled because her dad was finally learning to accept her.

"The more important question of the night is, are you ready?" It was Paige's turn to pick the song and she had already signed up when she got there.

"I'm really not feeling it tonight."

"Well it's a good thing that I don't care." Paige ran up to the little stage and grabbed both microphones. The song began playing and she started swaying back and forth. "Ladies and gentleman we are back to debut our new single but alas my wonderful partner has decided to be shy. If you all could please help me get her on stage that would be fantastic."

"_I come home in the morning light__, __My mother says when you gonna live your life right__, __Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones__. __And girls they want to have fun__, __Oh girls just want to have fun" _She jumped off the stage and sexily swayed towards her target. "Come on Emily!" Emily swiped the mic out of her hand and put her hand to her ear. "_The phone rings in the middle of the night__, __My father yells what you gonna do with your life.__Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one__  
__But girls they want to have fun__. __Oh girls just want to have." _Emily grabbed Paige's hand and they both made it back on to the stage. "_That's all they really want__, __Some fun.__When the working day is done__  
__Girls - they want to have fun__, __Oh girls just want to have fun"_ Paige grabbed Emily's had and spun her around. They were laughing and barely made it to the next verse. Paige pointed at Emily and sang, "_Some boys take a beautiful girl__, __And hide her away from the rest of the world" _Emily took her hand and put it to her heart. "_Not me, I want to be the one to walk in the sun__, __Oh girls they want to have fun" _They both continued singing very out of key and jumping around. "_Oh girls just want to have,__That's all they really want__, __Some fun" _Paige put her hand on either side of Emily's hips and moved them in time with music. "_When the working day is done, Girls - they want to have fun__, __Oh girls just want to have fun, They want to have fun, They want to have fun." _ The crowd applauded loudly and they both bowed hand-in-hand. They put the mics back in their stand and headed out the back door. Paige was still hyped up and jumping around. She laced her fingers in Emily's and twirled her around again. "Paige if you don't stop I'm going to throw up." They both laughed as they approached Paige's car. She twirled her one more time and penned her against the car.

"We definitely wouldn't want you getting sick." They both stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"You are amazing", Emily whispered into the air. "I had a good teacher." Paige closed her eyes and leaned in and Emily met her in the middle for a soft kiss that slowly grew passionate.

A crash of thunder made Paige's eyes jut open. She looked around and realized she wasn't in some parking lot but in her bed. She breathed heavily and grabbed a notebook sitting on her night stand. She opened to a new page and wrote everything she could remember. She looked at the page and was satisfied with what she had put down On the top of the page she scribbled a short sentence: dream or memory?

A/N so I might even update again tonight because I got really into this story today. Btw this time jump just allows me tell a more coherent story that isn't Emily and Nick arguing for 4 or 5 chapters. Trust me you will not be disappointed with the next chapter. Hint: Halloween episode!

Quick Question:

Would you rather me have A in the plot at all or just focus on Pailey. I want to have that theme there but I'm afraid that it is so complex it will eat the rest of the story. I love feedback!


	5. Lavender and Chlorine

A/N Thank you for your comments and compliments it really inspires my writing. So I know I promised Halloween but someone brought it to my attention to kind of address a few of the problems leading up to it…Enjoy!

Previously: _She looked around and realized she wasn't in some parking lot but in her bed. She breathed heavily and grabbed a notebook sitting on her night stand. She opened to a new page and wrote everything she could remember. She looked at the page and was satisfied with what she had put down On the top of the page she scribbled a short sentence: dream or memory?_

After the dream she had, Paige couldn't get much sleep. She stared at the ceiling playing back all the different dreams she had about Emily and her former life in Rosewood. Sometimes she wondered if they were really nightmares promising her things she could never get back. Since the day she left the hospital, Emily haunted every waking thought Paige had.

It had been 5 weeks since she was completely released from the hospital and her father wouldn't let her leave to go anywhere. Her only connection to Rosewood was through the internet and even that was limited. She had been continuing her classes online and that was the only time her father would led her use the internet. She had looked up different Newspaper articles on what had happened in the past few years and all these tragic events involved Ali's old group. When the information on her attack was fully released, nothing they told her meant anything. It was a bunch of names she didn't know mixed in with kids who went to her school. The only one that meant anything was Emily. She had convinced herself that Emily calling her, her girlfriend was all a part of the head trauma. She wasn't out to anyone. Honestly, she was barely out to herself. That is what led to Paige's ultimate decision to stay away from Rosewood until she got her memory back or at least came to terms with different things in her life. She couldn't be in a place where everyone else knew more about her life in the past two years than she did.

She still felt obligated to explain herself to Emily but she couldn't do it person. Instead, she had written a letter a few weeks ago thanking Emily for saving her life and asking her to give her some time to get her head together. Paige looked in the mail every day for some kind of response but a letter never came. Over the past weeks, nothing really came to Paige, she hadn't seen a single friend and her phone didn't work where they were so no one could text her. Her father told her that she would just be confused because her friends had changed and they all had their own things to deal with. It made sense but no contact with people her age started to nag at her.

"Paige, you have to eat something today!" Her mom called up the stairs breaking her thought process. She looked at the clock and it was already 9. She got up and looked in the mirror. She had changed a lot in the past month. Her hair was longer and less tamed, her eyes seemed to sink in a little more, and her body had gone from being toned from swimming to being much frailer. It wasn't that she did or didn't eat; she was just too tired to do anything. There was a piece of her missing and nothing could fill it, not even food.

_Back in Rosewood_

First period had been long over and the girls met in their usual spot on the patio. Hanna and Spencer usually got there first followed by Aria and depending on the day Emily. "How did she look today?" Aria sat down next to Hanna and they all shared concerned looks.

"I don't know she's on Emily duty today." Spencer wasn't completely paying attention because her phone was vibrating with texts from Toby. "I haven't seen much of her today but I talked to the swim coach and she hasn't missed a practice in the last month, so that must be a good sign."

"I talked to her mom again last night and it's been the same, no letters, no emails, not anything. She even tried calling Paige's dad but apparently he took a sabbatical to God knows where." Hanna had been keeping the closest tabs on Emily but it was so hard to tell how she was doing. She always said she was fine and acted normally around everyone but Hanna could tell there was something wrong. Somehow, Emily had lost the glow that always seemed to surround her.

Spencer interrupted their Emily update with her own personal problems. "Ok so we have an issue. Toby wants to go to the Halloween train thing but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please tell us why." Aria rolled her eyes and pretended to care. "Come on guys a moving train, in the dark, on Halloween, that screams A."

"Spencer we haven't heard from A in like a month and a half. I really don't think they will encroach on your Toby fest."

"I know, but it seems like I always have this feeling that they're watching me, it makes my hair stand on end. And if it's no big deal why don't you come with us?"

"Fine, Hanna are you in?"

"I don't care but only if we convince Emily. God knows she needs a night out." They all laughed but sadly they knew she needed something to take her mind off Paige.

_**Meanwhile**_

Emily was on the last turn of her 500 and she knew she was on a fast pace. Unlike most long distances, she decided not to breathe every stroke and power on her turns. The burn in her arms was the only thing anymore that made her feel alive. She slammed her hand in the wall and looked at the clock. She had beaten her best time by 3 seconds and she silently celebrated the victory.

"Fields, that's enough today, if you push anymore you're going to hurt yourself." Emily looked around and everyone was making their way to the locker room. She had made it a habit to wait until everyone was finished in the locker room before she got out. It was her way of escaping their looks. "Coach, can I at least do a cool down, you don't want me leave all that lactic acid in my muscles." She agreed and Emily started her set.

As much as she loved the pool it could also be her greatest enemy. Everything there was a reminder of what she was missing and her thoughts ran freely in the silence. She finished her cool down and made her way to the locker room. Like she planned it, everyone was gone and she was able to shower in peace. She had bought the same shampoo Paige used and scrubbed it into her scalp. As the water ran down her body, the heat created a steam cloud around her that emanated chlorine and lavender. She knew this was the real reason she wanted to shower alone. One by one tears streamed out of her eyes and mixed in with the soap from her hair. It was like an instant reaction whenever she came in here because it smelled like Paige. There was something unique about the combination of pool water and flowers. They didn't necessarily complement each other but instead they blended together to form a smell that Emily could only describe as Paige like. Standing under the shower was the best way to reminisce because every moment they had ever shared was infused with lavender and chlorine. It was like the glue that held them together. Emily heard the locker door open and she quickly put a towel on and tried composing herself.

"Em, Coach said you were still in here" The footsteps came closer and Hanna appeared around the corner. "Hey, are you ok?" Emily knew her eyes were probably still red but she had worked too hard the past weeks to convince everyone she was ok and she wasn't giving up now.

"Yeah, my goggles broke midway through practice so I had to swim without them. The chlorine really got to me today." Hanna could tell she way lying because her goggles were laying on the bench in one piece, but she let it go.

"So tomorrow they are doing the train thing for Halloween and I thought it would be fun if we all went. It's been awhile since we had any girl time."

"Hanna, I don't know. A night out with a bunch of strangers in scary costumes isn't really my idea of fun. I have had a lifetimes worth of creepy people and I'm pretty sure there is a Grey's Anatomy episode calling my name."

"I promise this isn't the scary kind of party. It'll just be a bunch of girls dressed in minimal clothing and some horn dog athletes trying to get some."

"Is that supposed to make it better?" They both laughed picturing some of their classmates.

"I promise to do whatever you want. I will sit with you in the back making fun of everybody else, I will be your ridiculously awesome dance partner, hell I'll even sing karaoke with you if that's what it takes."

"No singing. I'll go and dance or whatever, but no singing." Hanna pretended to have an invisible notepad, jotting things down. "No…singing…got it, anything else for my list."

"No alcohol, Please because If I start I don't think I can stop." Hanna proceeded to scribble her finger across her hand. "Check and Check, now after school we need to find you the perfect outfit." Emily rolled her eyes and started to get changed. When she opened her locker an envelope fell out onto the floor. Hanna picked it up before Emily could reach for it. "Oh my God Em, you got a letter from Paige? When did that happen?" Emily tried to reach for it but Hanna turned her back to her and opened the well-worn envelope.

"It was a while ago, ok. Pleased give it back." She once again reached for it and Hanna let go.

"At least tell me what it says. Is she doing better, is she starting to remember?" Emily faced her locker, avoiding eye contact because the tears began forming again. The letter said the exact opposite of what Hanna was asking. Emily had kept this from her friend for almost a month and now was as good a time as ever to show it to her.

"If I let you see this, you have to promise not to judge me, or her, or anything, ok? This is the only thing she has sent and it might be the only thing she will ever send." Hanna rested her hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I promise I won't say anything." Emily held the letter in her hand and held on tightly. Her eyes glanced over the familiar paragraph that she had read a hundred times. She and Paige had been together on and off for a year and all she got was a few passing thoughts in a typed note. "I think it would be better if I read it to you." Hanna nodded and led Emily to the bench. They both sat down and Hanna continued to hold her hand as she began.

"_Dear Emily, _

_ Somehow I think there were a thousand reasons why I should have stayed in Rosewood with you, but in my head I can't picture a single one. The last weeks, have been a battle between what I'm being told and what is in my heart. I look around and see the world differently and it scares me. It's like I woke up in someone else's body but I have to be accountable for everything that person did. Losing my memories has made me take into consideration all these life choices "I" supposedly made. I was told we were together and that is why you saved my life, so I thank you for that, but I have been granted this clean slate and I think I'm going to take it. For now, I can only go on what I feel and this is what seems right. As much as this may hurt, please respect my decision. _

_ Best Wishes, Paige_

The first few times Emily read the letter she cried uncontrollably but now she felt nothing. Hanna on the other hand was teary eyed and confused.

"All this time you knew she wasn't coming back?" Emily nodded and folded the letter up.

"Did you try sending something back or looking up the address?"

"It was sent from a P.O. Box at a post office somewhere up north, with no return address."

"So what now?"

"Now, we keep going. Tonight we may pick out some costumes and tomorrow we'll do it all again because that's life."

"Are you going to wait for her?"

"I don't know. I have never felt like this before. It's like there is this piece of me missing that I never knew I had until I was with her and now I don't know how to get it back without her."

Hanna continued to leak tears and hugged her passionately. "Honey, I think they call that love."

_**Back at the Lake House**_

Paige walked down stairs and sat at the bar of their lake house. It was kind of peaceful out there. There was a primitive feel to her environment and it did make her feel more relaxed. Her mom began filling her plate with various breakfast foods that she knew she was just going to push around.

"Your Trig teacher emailed me back said if you keep working this course you will be caught up when you go back?" Paige had been home schooling while she recovered. It wasn't any harder than school but she was constantly surprised at the things she knew without really remembering learning them.

"So when is that?" Paige continued to push food around her plate, occasionally putting a piece of egg in her mouth.

"When is what honey?"

"The me going back to Rosewood" Every time Paige brought up going back her parents made some excuse about how convenient living here was or the doctors recommended against it.

"You know the doctor said too much stress could hurt you and can you imagine going back to school and everybody asking questions about where you've been?" By now, Nick had come down for breakfast too and had heard the back end of the conversation.

"I thought everyone kind of knew what was happening; didn't you send a letter to the principal?" Nick walked behind Paige's chair and kissed her on the top of the head before sitting down in the other bar chair.

"Of course we did, but that doesn't mean people won't ask. As far as they know, one of Emily Fields exes attacked you and you are recovering from that."

Paige rolled her eyes because her dad misspoke about the situation every time they talked about it. She had never got all the details but she figured it would be better if she didn't for now.

"I'm going to go to rehab at the pool and then I'm heading to stay with Aunt Jess for the next two nights remember." Her Aunt Jess was her mom's sister but was closer in age to Paige. She had been her only friend over the past weeks and it was the only non-rehab place Paige was allowed to go because she lived out in the country by some old train tracks.

"Yeah she is going to pick you up from rehab and we'll see you Sunday."

Paige ran upstairs and grabbed her bag for the weekend. She rifled through some papers on her desk until she found the one she was looking for. It was a flyer she had found on the internet when looking up the newspaper articles. She had never heard of a Halloween party on a train but she knew it would attract some Rosewood kids. One of the stops was by her Aunt's house and they had elaborately planned how she could stay on the train until it reached that stop and her parents would never know. She needed answers and the best way to do it was a place where you could be whomever you want.

She got everything together and walked out the front door. In less than 48 hours she was going to have answers, no matter the cost.

a/n Costume suggestions? Also, sorry for the update delay school is a biatch. Any plot mistakes I made or inconsistency you see PLEASE PM me so I don't do it again. And the time might be a little wanky but just go with it


	6. Are you my angel?

A/N Ello!

Previously: _She got everything together and walked out the front door. In less than 48 hours she was going to have answers, no matter the cost. _

**Rosewood, PA**

"I'm still a little confused." Pam was serving breakfast to the girls. "You all are going to get on a train in Melbourne for a Halloween party, get off the train somewhere else, and also make it home by 12:30? And this is all tonight?" They all nodded in unison.

"Toby has to work so he can't come but the train has a stop about an hour from him so he agreed to pick us up and bring us back here."

"I guess that's alright. And Emily you're sure you really want to go?" All eyes turned to her and she gave a thumb up of approval. "I have been so focused lately I need a night off." Pam agreed and left them in the kitchen as she went upstairs.

"I am so excited, the fantastic four finally at it again!"

"Really Hannah, the fantastic four?" Aria shook her head.

"What? We can't be called the fab five anymore."

"You both are ridiculous" Spencer added, "Emily, are you sure you want to come, we can totally eat Ben and Jerry's and watch Titanic if you want."

"No, tonight will be great. I will put on that costume and for one freaking night I am going to pretend to be a normal teenager. No swimming, or drama, or psychopathic killers. And you know what?" She paused for a response. "Umm what?"

"I am going to have fun with somebody else. Not that you guys aren't great. But I am going to meet a complete stranger and have loads of guilt free fun." Her last word was punctuated by the sound of metal meeting plate as she stabbed her piece of egg. The other girls stopped eating and just looked at her. "Em are you sure you want to go that far?"

"What do you mean that far? I love Paige and I miss her but she's not here and no matter how much I want her back she obviously doesn't want me right now. So for the next 24 hours I am going to find someone who wants me." Silence filled the room as they finished eating their food.

"Good for you," Hanna jumped out of her seat and hugged Emily, "now let's go get ready we only have a few hours till we have to leave!"

OUT IN THE COUNTRY

"Aunt Jess are you even listening?" Paige waved her hand in front of her face. Jess swatted her hand away and walked behind the counter to flip the pancakes. "Paige, I've been listening to every word of the rant you just gave me for last 5 minutes. Tonight I am dropping you off at that train party thing in Melbourne you are going to get off at the station up the road and I am going to pick you up at 11:00. If your mother calls I'm going to tell her you're in the shower, and if she calls again I won't answer and tell her tomorrow we went to dinner. Was I close?"

Paige rolled her eyes and drank her coffee. "I am so nervous and excited all at the same time. I'm finally going to get this mess sorted out." Jess put the pancakes on a plate and brought them to the table. "Have you thought about what's going to happen if she's there?"

Paige shoved a bite of pancake in her mouth and looked confused, "When who's there?"

"Emily." Paige spit the bite of food she had out and began coughing. She took a quick drink and began calming back down. "How did you even…why should I care if she's there? I can't even remember…" Paige began to tear up and hyperventilate. Her aunt rushed over and started rubbing circles into her back. "All I keep thinking about is how she probably is going to show up with some new girl and not even remember me. But I have no right to complain because I can't even remember her except in my freaking dreams. It's like when my brain goes to sleep my heart remembers this whole world where I was actually happy, not some prisoner to that stupid lake house. I'm tired of hiding, so tonight I'm going to figure all of this crap out once and for all."

"Baby girl you'll remember I promise. If not tonight, then maybe tomorrow, or a week from now but you will get them back, you will get her back, I promise."

Paige nuzzled into her chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, now let's get that outfit put together and get you on your way, you have a big night ahead of you."

MELBOURNE TRAIN STATION

Paige had got there late because her aunt got lost on the back road "short cut" she had taken. She saw a guy with a name tag and grabbed his arm. "Excuse me sir do you know where I can get a ticket." He pointed over towards a large booth and she moved in that direction and patiently waited in line.

"OH MY GOSH, I am so excited." Hanna had her arm linked in between Emily and Aria and was jumping up and down. They had spent the last few hours making their costumes perfect. They each played to their strengths and came up with the perfect combination of sexy and iconic.

"Have you guys bought your tickets yet?" The ticket master was walking around for a last call. "Where would we be getting those tickets?" He pointed the way and Hanna broke herself away from the group. "I'll go a get them all and you guys wait here in line." She rushed over to the ticket station and there was only one other person in front of her.

The person turned around and slammed into Hanna. They were both taken aback and they issued quick apologies. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there." Paige looked up and right into the eyes of Hanna Marin a girl from her school. She was dressed in a short blue skirt, black high heels, a blue and black striped top, and pig tails. Across her chest was an emblem that said "bubbles".

"It's ok, I might not have seen me either with that mask on." Hanna smiled and looked at Paige with a sense of familiarity. Paige tried nodding and walking away but Hanna grabbed her arm, "Do I know you?" Paige shook her head no. "are you sure we didn't have like math or something together because you look like somebody I just can't put my finger on it?"

"Hanna are you getting the tickets or chatting?" Spencer yelled over from their place in line. Paige used this distraction to slip away. She got in line behind a twilight vampire and shaggy, hiding between their conversation.

Hanna turned back around to talk to the girl again but she had disappeared. She shrugged her shoulders and bought her tickets. By the time she got back to the line, the masses of people slowly dwindled down to a few small groups. She handed out the tickets one by one and they got them punched by the ticket master. "Hey who were you talking to over there?" Emily had noticed the girl but she didn't seem entirely familiar. "I honestly don't know, I accidently ran into her. I think I had math with her or something, why did you find your special someone of the evening?" Hanna started poking at Emily's sides making her wiggle around.

"Hey that's not fair you know I'm way too ticklish. And I don't know she looked dark and mysterious which probably means she is either so weirdo from the science club or a deranged murderer who wants to kill us. So no, I don't have my hopes up for Sherlock." They began walking up the steps to the back of the train holding on to the rails for the sake of their heels. "Do you think she could be A?" Hanna, Aria, and Emily all stopped and stared at Spencer. Ari a was the first to speak, "I could literally slap you right now. If you weren't dressed up like a slutty nun I would straight up bitch slap you."

"What? I was just saying we should all be aware." She tried to make them move again. "Shut up Spencer" all three girls said in unison. Hanna was the first one to enter the train cart and she couldn't believe how amazing it looked. Everything looked like it was pulled from the 1920's but in a creepy rustic kind of way. It was dimly lit and had two sections. The far end had carriages where people could actually sit and the part closest to them had refreshments and tables. Another door connected the room to another cart where you could see lights flashing through the window and music playing loudly. A man dressed like the grim reaper approached them and gave them a two minute spiel on the origin of the train. They all zoned out until he got to the end. "There are 12 carts connected to each other through door compartments. Each location has a different theme and some form of refreshments and music. The first two carts are however off limits except to staff and absolute emergency. Please enjoy your trip and remember darkness can be your greatest enemy or your closest friend." He gave a blood curdling laugh and walked on to another group of passengers.

"Ok so this is going to be amazing! So let's say we split up have fun and meet back here in about two hours?"

"We're not going together Han?" Emily looked petrified at the thought of being alone.

"Well you need to find your groove, aria and spencer are going to mope around without their boys, and Caleb just texted me that he snuck on to compartment 3, so I know where I'm going." Before Emily could protest, they all went their separate ways and she was left standing by the drink station. "Well so much for the fantastic four."

**Paige POV**

Paige was able to get on cart number 7, still following the pretty boy and stoner. The room was completely filled with medieval weaponry. There was a stretcher in one corner with a fake body on it and noises coming out. Across from it, was a masked man swinging an axe back and forth. As she kept walking, a man jumped out from behind one of the tables and began swinging a knife around his head. Paige instantly reacted and started to run at him. Before she got there, the guy dropped the knife and put his hands in front of his face, "Woah, dude I'm just a paid actor, chill out." Paige came to a halt and noticed people were looking at her. Her side slowly began to hurt like a resonance pain. She looked for an escape and saw a door leading to a dance room and quickly made her way over to it. Once through the door, she slmmed her back against the wall and tried to control her breathing, "you're ok, you're ok, this was your idea and you can't stop now." She kept repeating that mantra to herself until she found the strength to get this over with and go home.

She scanned the room and looked for anyone she might closely recognize. She found an old yearbook at home and tried memorizing some of the faces that would have been juniors and senior this year. She saw two brawny guys in the corner and recognized them from one of the sports teams. She slinked over to them and tried to start up a conversation.

"Hey." They both nodded in her direction but one look at what she was wearing they deemed her as unslutty and brushed her off. "Hey I'm sorry to bother you but can I ask you a quick question?" They still didn't seem interested. "It's about Emily Fields and what happened a while back." As soon as she mentioned Emily's name she had their attention.

"Oh man Fields, that chick is majorly hot, to bad she bats for the other team, if you know what I mean." The blonde and brunette laughed together before Paige got them back on track, "So you know what happened with her and that guy, and…" before she could finish they both started talking a mile a minute. "Yeah and her girlfriend, or I guess like ex-girlfriend. I don't know what happened to that chick. I know something majorly weird went down up at some cabin but that's about it." Blondie picked up where his buddy left on, "No that girl she was with…um…what was it Paige something, I had econ with her and she just never came back to school. One of the swim guys said she got stabbed by that creepy kid, Nate and then that stoner kid caleb shot him. I'm not all together sure but every time I see Emily she looks like someone killed her favorite puppy." The other guy nodded in agreement. "Thank you so much."

She left them while they were still talking and caught a glimpse of something in the crowed but shrugged it off. She got out a notebook from her back pocket and a pen. She wrote down everything they said and went on to find one of the swimmers because they obviously knew more than anyone else. Before she could make a move a voice whispered in her ear, "are you my angel?"

**Emily POV**

Emily was left where she was standing and had no idea what to do with herself. She found the grim reaper from earlier and grabbed his arm. "Excuse me sir, what cart are we in?" He pointed to the sign on the door and walked away. CART 5. She had just under two hours until she had to come back and she was determined to have fun, or something. She made her way towards the music and lights and went through the back door to Cart 6. It was loud and slightly uncomfortable because so many people were slammed into only a little bit of space, but the darkness made it much easier to be whoever you wanted to be.

Emily scanned the room to find someone when her eyes caught the back of the girl from earlier. She only recognized that they were the same because of the very unique mask she was wearing. Based on her costume choice, the girl was obviously gay or extremely comfortable with her sexuality. In a split second Emily decided this was going to be her fling of the evening. For a moment, her heart hurt because this really wasn't fair to Paige, but as she thought about it this would really test her feelings. Emily started to doubt her thinking when she noticed that the girl was in an intense conversation with two of the most notorious athletes at her school. Something she had said, had made the boys laugh uncontrollably which made Emily feel less and less confident about her decision to approach her. Maybe this girl was straight and the outfit was just a way for the guys to be caught off guard. As Emily was mulling over her decision, the girl had ended her conversation with the jocks and had turned in her direction. The girl was turned right in her direction so Emily slunk behind two overly dressed vampires. She slowly peeked around them and realized she was in the clear. The girl had turned around and was now writing in some journal. "Ok Emily now or never, right?" Out loud thinking usually helped her but right now she was way too nervous.

Her mind was flip flopping but she couldn't stop her feet from walking closer to the girl. She was only a few feet away when she decided to hell with it. She came within breathing distance and lowered her mouth to the back of the girl's ear and whispered softly, "are you my angel?"


	7. My Heart Knows You

A/N I hope you guys enjoy this…I really want to finish up the Halloween arc before the premiere…so cross your fingers and to CiCi what is life if not one long ramble

_Previously: She came within breathing distance and lowered her mouth to the back of the girl's ear and whispered softly, "are you my angel?"_

"Excuse me?" Paige began turning around to confront the voice in her ear when she was stopped in her tracks by one of the most beautiful sites she had ever seen. It was dark and the only source of light was the random flashing of the strobes, but Paige could make out the figure before her. Paige eyed her from top to bottom and was completely taken aback. The girl had gold boots that went up right below her knees and a skin tight blue and red leather leotard, with a gold belt and gold wrist bands. Paige's eyes then met the owner's and in that moment her breath stopped and her mind went completely blank.

"Ok I am so sorry that was completely lame but your costume it's the phantom of the opera right?" Emily was so nervous and her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. Paige finally got her thoughts together enough to respond, "Yeah, but how did you know most people aren't really into theatre?" Paige knew she had to keep her cool because if Emily found out it was her she didn't know what would happen. As much as it pained her, Paige knew she was going to have to lie if she wanted any chance of knowing the truth.

"It's a funny story actually my girl…" Emily stopped mid-sentence. She knew how she was going to finish it, girlfriend. It was Paige who had made her watch it 10 million times because she thought it was the best love story, but this random stranger didn't need to know that especially if Emily wanted any of chance of getting with this random stranger. She tried to find a better way of phrasing it but all that came out was word salad, "well you see not my girlfriend, actually my ex-girlfriend, well we're not ex she just is kind of gone, and ummm..." Paige began grinning and she couldn't help but to think how familiar this rambling was to her.

"I am making a complete full out of myself aren't I?" Emily put her hands over her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Paige took one of her hands and a shockwave went through their connection. She made Emily look at her and smiled. "I am going to go over there now and pretend this didn't just happen?" Emily looked petrified and put her hands back to her face. She could not believe how incredibly stupid she had just been. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was greeted by the masked phantom again.

"Hi I was standing over there and could not help but notice how great your costume is. Wonder Woman right?" Emily began to laugh seeing what the girl was doing. "Yes and you must be the Phantom of the Opera." Both girls started to laugh together. Emily reached out her hand to the phantom, "Emily Fields." Paige shook her hand. "Are you sure it's safe to give me your true identity it might put us all at risk." Emily motioned for her to come in close and whispered in her ear, "Who said that I did." Both girls laughed again. Emily hadn't felt this close to someone in the longest time. "So do I get to know your name or is phantom good for now." Paige knew this moment was coming but she couldn't bring herself to admit the truth. "Let's stick with phantom for right now. Anyways, once you know my real name then you're never safe."

"Well in that case…" Emily pretended to walk away but Paige caught her arm. "It's Piper, my name is Piper." Paige didn't know where she came up with that but it was the first name that came to mind. "You see Piper how hard was that." The room was getting crowded fast and they could feel the bubble they had created being invaded.

"You wanna get out of here?" Before Emily realized how lame that sounded Paige began laughing hysterically. "Ok I know I am two for two on bad pick-up lines thank you from the peanut gallery." Paige stopped laughing and grabbed Emily's hand. "Obviously your charm is to much for my weak mind to handle…" Paige dramatically put Emily's hand over her own heart. "Take me I'm yours!" Paige dropped Emily's hand and couldn't stop that tears that now leaked from her eyes. Emily face did not mirror her humor and was stone cold in protest. "Ha ha ha, now can we seriously go somewhere?" Paige nodded and they made their way through the crowd of slutty nurses and dead zombies. Emily led them back to where originally entered the train because she remembered the open seating area. When they made it through the door their eyes had to adjust to how bright it was. In the dance room, the flashing lights hadn't done much to illuminate the whole place and now that they were in the light they each got a better appreciation for what the other one was wearing.

Emily had perfected the look of wonder woman with all accessories included. She had a lasso around her waist, a strapless leotard that was American themed, gold cuffs, a red flowing cape, and a golden tiara in her hair which was layered in perfect super woman fashion. When her eyes adjusted to the light, Paige was barely able to take in the whole image. Emily was truly breathtakingly stunning. Likewise, Emily was finally able to see the whole of Paige's costume. There was an air of mystery about every aspect of what she was wearing. She was in a stunning black tuxedo ensemble that was perfectly matched with a solid black cape and black rose boutonniere. Her hair was pulled back behind her head and her face was mostly covered by a white mask. What was not covered was tinted with make-up to make it seem like old scars. Emily couldn't stop staring at her. Over the years, she had enjoyed the slutty cops and nurses or even the zombie girls. Emily got this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't describe. As she stared at Paige, she was caught off guard at how sleek the girl looked. Every part about her was sexy. As she looked deeper into her eyes a sense of familiarity overcame her. Somehow, it seemed as if these eyes had been starring into her soul her entire life.

As they both continued to take in each other's image, a few awkward moments passed before one of them got the courage to speak. "You look amazing. I mean I have seen people pull off super heroes before but just…" Emily's face became flushed at the compliment. "Hey you aren't too bad yourself, I mean I can't stop starring at you." It was Paige's turn to blush and she was so relieved at the compliment. They made their way over to one of the private carriages and sat down on the adjacent seats. The whole seating arrangement reminded Emily of the Harry Potter movies. Above her was a compartment for storage, and to her left was a window to the outside. There was a full moon out and it was a breath taking sight. Emily honestly didn't know what to talk about because she was afraid she would lose the girl's interest.

"You know it's funny when I saw you earlier I thought you were Sherlock Holmes. I only saw the back of you and you were kind of covered by a few guys…" Emily stopped when she realized that Paige was giving her an incredulous look. "You saw me earlier?"

Emily's face turned blood shot again, thinking she had once again ruined her chance of a nice evening. " Oh my gosh so now I'm not only the one liner kind of a girl, but I just admitted to basically stalking you." She began to get out of breath and Paige slid over to her and grabbed her arm. "Hey…calm down I saw you too, you were with Hanna right?" Emily's head perked up at the mention of her best friend. Paige thought she had blown her cover but she tried to remain calm. "Yeah…how do you know Hanna?" Paige was trying to remember what Hanna had said to her earlier. I had math with her before I transferred schools." Paige couldn't believe how easily the lie had come out.

Conversation began to flow smoothly between them and they talked about everything that was going on that they were both interested in. Emily felt like a huge weight was being lifted off her chest. For one night, she was allowed to have a moment of guilt free fun with someone who seemed so interesting. Paige couldn't believe how ironic the whole situation was. She was getting to know Emily again without having to confront everything that had happened. Mid way through their new conversation topic Emily looked down at her phone and realized an hour had passed. "Oh my gosh we've been talking for almost an hour." They both linked eyes and smiled. " Is there a problem with that…because if you want I can leave." Paige was trying her hardest to sound serious but she was really hoping Emily wanted to continue their night.

As Emily was about to say something, the blonde jock from earlier opened the door to their compartment thinking it was empty. He and his latest conquest stopped what they were doing and started apologizing. "Woah, so sorry I didn't realize this was occupied….hey weird chick you found Emily. Damn I didn't think she would talk to anybody about that shit." Paige's eyes dilated and she tried avoiding Emily's stare. "Piper what is he talking about?" Blondie, realizing he didn't belong, slinked away and closed the door. "PIPPER…what is he talking about?" Paige met Emily's eyes and didn't know how she was going to keep on lying.

" I had heard about you before. I heard about that thing that had happened…so when I saw you earlier I wanted to know more…so I asked them. I'm so sorry…where I'm from people talk but I never knew what was true so I asked around." Paige kept her eyes down. Emily didn't know whether she should be pissed off or sad. "Why is it so important to you?"

"It's not, I just… when I heard about it I didn't think it was real that something like that could actually happen." Emily let out an unintentional laugh that was a mix between anguish and anger. "Yeah that would be my life…so this whole time talking to me you thought you were going to get some juicy gossip."

"No, when you whispered in my ear I had no idea who you were, I just felt something that was like something I've never felt. Before I even saw your face, I wanted to know you." That was the first truly honest thing Paige had said all night. Emily was taken aback at how raw her emotions were. "What do you want to know?" Paige couldn't believe that Emily was willing to share her story with a complete stranger. All she could respond was "everything."

Emily went through every detail up to her last day in the hospital. Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing, Emily had made her out to be some hero. "So you haven't seen your girlfriend this whole time?" Emily began to tear up and was only able to shake her head no. "But it's not like she wants to see me, she sent me this awful letter basically casting me off." At the mention of her letter, Paige was confused. Her letter had been sweet and was an apology more than anything else. Nothing she put in it seemed at all bad. Some of Emily's story wasn't adding up in Paige's head.

"Piper you are truly amazing. In less than two hours you have not only dealt with my terrible wooing but you also listened my entire life story including my near death experience with my girlfriend who saved my life like a super hero…If I were in your shoes I would have left the second I said 'do you wanna get out of here'." They both laughed but it wasn't free like they had previously done, it was the kind of laugh that is more serious than silence.

"So your Girlfriend she was pretty amazing?" Emily got a stupid grin on her face thinking of her memories of Paige. "She was incredible….it's funny because you remind me so much of her. Your quirks and talk is a lot like her. She used to do this thing when I am rambling where she would cock her head to the laugh and get this goofy look on her face that said 'I love you but I can't comprehend everything you're saying right now." As she was talking Paige slowly had tilted her head to the left without realizing it. "Exactly like that." Emily grabbed her hands and they both enjoyed the moment.

"Emily this has been amazing, and you are amazing but I have one question for you. If this Paige girl is so great why are you here with me right now?" Emily had been asking herself this question all night. It was a constant internal battle of guilt and safety. On the one side every time she began to enjoy a moment with Piper it felt like Paige was silently judging her, on the other hand this girl made her feel safe.

"Ok so I am about to say some things that are going to sound crazy but you have to promise to listen." Paige mimicked crossing her heart.

"There is something about you. I can't explain it I can only feel it. Every time, you touch my hand it's like this bolt of energy comes into my body and energizes my entire being. I haven't felt safe in a long time but being with you for a couple of hours has completely rebooted my system. There is something about the way you look at me and talk to me. It's like you go right through me and I feel so exposed…an…and I miss my girlfriend…I love my girlfriend, but she left me alone. She left me with this big empty space that I have had to deal with for weeks. I keep on filling it with school, and friends, and family but everything has fallen through until now. You fit. This may be the first time we have ever met but it feels like I've known you forever…it feels like my heart knows you." Emily was completely out of breath by the time she got out her last word. Her face was flushed and soaked with slow tears. Paige didn't know what to do. She didn't want to move, or speak or anything. She just wanted to feel. Everything she couldn't remember seemed to be locked behind this door, and as she sat there next to the most amazing woman in the world she realized that Emily was her key.

They finally made eye contact but Emily could only hold it for a second before she turned her head towards the window. Paige took her finger and turned Emily's face towards her own. "Don't look away." Their lips crashed together in a passionate battle of longing and need. As soon as their lips touched, a wave of emotions flooded their systems evoking untapped emotion. Paige moved her hand from Emily's side into her hair and deepened the kiss. Emily responded grasping at her Paige's arms pulling them as close together as possible. Flashes of memories made their way across Paige's brain, small snippets of information that had been lost to her for so long.

In the same instance, Emily's heart began to over flow with stimulus as every part of her being was on fire. She finally realized why this girl was able to fill her void. She firmly broke the kiss and looked into the girl's eyes, "Paige?" As their eyes were locked together, the carriage door opened again and Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were standing outside. "There you are Em we've been looking for you everywhere." In that moment Paige's instincts kicked in and she fled out the door past them leaving Emily in a pool of her own emotions.

**Hope you liked it! Please leave comment I love reading them and they help me see what I need to change. **


	8. A Nobody

**A/N Hey! So I have been really good about updating this last week but I don't know what the next few days look like so bear with me. I hope you like this chapter it is just short transition that I wanted to add it is still on the train but this will be the last one of those **

_Previously: "Paige?" As their eyes were locked together, the carriage door opened again and Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were standing outside. "There you are Em we've been looking for you everywhere." In that moment Paige's instincts kicked in and she fled out the door past them leaving Emily in a pool of her own emotions._

"Hi have you ever heard of the word excuse me?" Spencer rolled her eyes at Paige's fleeting image. " So Em you'll never guess what just happened…" Spencer was waiting for a response but Emily's eyes were still glued to where Paige had just been sitting. "Em are you ok?" Hanna began waving her hand in front of her face. This motion snapped her out of her daze. She quickly got up and ran out of the door. "Emily where are you going?" Aria called after her but she was too far gone to here.

She had no idea where she was going but she had to find her. Her first instinct was to run to the first compartment they had been in. Before she could open the door, the grim reaper from earlier slammed into her as he was going the opposite direction. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Emily was got off guard with the hit and could barely catch her breath to form words. "Did you see a girl dressed like the phantom of the opera come by here?" Emily couldn't see the man's face but his eyes rolled to the ceiling as if he was thinking which gave her hope. "Yeah, yeah white mask and what not, I saw her go off in a real hurry up to cart 4. I'll take you because I can ask the other guys if they've seen here." Emily nodded and they made their way back through where they just came. They passed the room she was just in and the girls we sitting around waiting for her return. Hanna saw her and waved her over.

"Can you hold on one second, they are going to like super freak out if I don't tell them I'll be back."

"Don't worry about it, I'll keep a look out."

Emily slipped into the room and started going a mile a minute. "Ok no questions, no nothing. I have to go…do… something wait here. It is really important because if I don't figure this out I might explode. I'll be back in 15 minutes then we can leave or whatever. I'm just going to the front of the train I promise."

"Does this have to do with the mask chick who…" Before Hanna could finish Emily cut her off, "no questions before I figure this out myself." Emily exited the room again and the reaper opened the door for her. In a matter of minutes, they had made it through cart 4 and so far there was no sight of her anywhere.

"I bet it's that masked girl, she was practically drooling when we came in here."

"Spencer it's none of our business, she'll be back." Aria's words were not reassuring to anyone.

"Yeah but what if she's A?"

"SHUT UP!" Hanna and Aria were both in perfect unison.

"Jeez, I'm just saying." Spencer went back to twiddling her fingers.

**Elsewhere**

Paige had never been so ashamed of herself. She had the perfect opportunity to make things right and she blew it. The only thing she had to console her was that she finally had all the answers. As much as it still hadn't sunk in, knowing felt good. And that kiss. It triggered something in her brain like that she still hadn't figured out. All of these feelings and pictures keep racing through her mind. The only thing she could make of it was this overwhelming feeling of love. Not just any love but like sing it from the roof tops, carry a stereo over your head, throw rocks at your window love. And she knew who this love was for, the only common denominator in all of her memories, Emily.

Without a second thought she turned back around and began running back to Emily. She passed through torture room and almost decked Britney Spears as she ran through the door to cart 5. Out of breath, she came up to the room only to find Aria, Hanna, and Spencer sitting there alone.

"Where is she?" They hadn't even noticed Paige standing there but were taken aback by her forwardness. Aria was the first to answer, "Shouldn't she be with you…that's where she went off to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She left here to go find you because you ran out of here."

"Ok thanks." Paige started to leave but Hanna grabbed her wrist. "I swear I know you from somewhere."

"Yeah, freshman algebra remember?" Paige didn't wait for Hanna to respond. She knew there was no way Emily had come her way or she would have seen her. The only other place was up through the train. She headed to the next compartment door determined to find her.

"Hanna what's the matter?" She had had a dazed look since Paige ran out. Aria shook her arm a little bit. "Han?"

"Sorry something just doesn't seem right." She shook her head trying to rid herself of the weird feeling she was getting. Suddenly, Spencer got a concerned look on her face and a realization hit her. "Hanna, you didn't take algebra until last year." They all stared at the spot where had Paige had just been standing. "Then how do I know her?" Their eyes met and one vowel was uttered, "A?"

**Elsewhere…again**

"I think we should go back." Emily and the reaper had made it all the way through cart four and were nearing the end of cart 3. "we aren't allowed to go past here anyway."

"Yeah but I'm part of the staff so it's fine." The train had been stopping and starting to let people off at different spots so the rooms were starting to empty.

"This isn't fair!" Emily threw a cup from a table towards a chair in the corner. "All I wanted was a peaceful night but why would that ever happen to me?"

"Come on let's check one more room then we'll go back." He led the way through the last door and into a dark service area. There were a bunch of tables with dishes and empty drink containers. There were also costumes strewn about. "Go check up there and I'll see if she is in one of the bathrooms." Emily made her way up the dimly let isle but couldn't make out any figures. "Pip…" She started saying the fake name but she knew how to get her to respond "…Paige?" She thought that Paige might have been hiding out somewhere but the room was so dark she couldn't see a thing.

"Hey I don't think…." As she turned around she came face to face with a figure in a brown cloak with a mask of demonic baby. "Woah you scared me there…I didn't even see that costume lying around." The figure didn't respond and began walking closer to her. "Ok it's not funny anymore, I want to go back to my friends." She started stepping backwards as it got closer to her.

"Come on Emily, I thought you wanted a quiet evening." The voice was chilling. "Why not with me?" Emily couldn't back up any farther and her back was pressed against the back door. She tried opening it but it was locked from the other side. "How do you know my name…What do you want from me?" The voice behind the mask laughed. "Haven't you figured it out yet? We don't need anything from you, we just want to see you beg."

"Beg?" She felt around her area for any type of weapon but all she found were plastic bottles.

"Yes my dear, beg. For mercy, for grace, for friends…" He approached her and wrapped his hand around her neck, "… and in the end for death." She tried unclenching his hands but he already willingly let go before she could force him off. He backed a few paces up while Emil gained her breath back. " This whole time tonight I was sure it wouldn't be you. But I guess I underestimated the stupidity of the star crossed lesbian. Tell me, how is Paige doing?"

Every fiber of Emily's being wanted to lunge at him and attack. "Leave her out of this." Her voice was stoic and she no longer had a quiver to her words. "Oh but my dear what would your cuddly bear think if she saw you tonight…making friendly with the Mr. phantom?" Of all the thoughts that were running through Emily's head, fear was not one of them. Instead she had an overwhelming feeling of defeat. There was now not a moment in her life where she wasn't being judged, or threatened. In an instant, a dark though crossed her mind "_what if I just give up."_ The thought could not undo itself and her brain had latched on.

"Fine." Emily started walking towards him. "Let's get this over with." She caught him off guard and shoved him into a stack of chairs but he quickly bounced back up. "You're going to make this fun aren't you?" He grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall. "What are you going to do now Emily? Was that all you had left?" She tried fighting back but his grip got tighter. "I thought that the way she raves about you meant that you were actually worth something, but you're just like the rest of them …weak." Emily was starting to black out and her grip on his hands began to loosen. "Come on Emily I'm waiting for it…" He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "beg." Emily's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out completely. Before her world went dark she heard a loud clatter and she slammed to the ground into darkness.

Paige had been asking around if people had seen Emily when she heard a loud clatter of noise coming from the back cart. She had entered the room expecting a tray of glasses to be on the floor when she saw two figures in the back of the room. One was draped in what looked like a potato sack and the other she recognized instantly as wonder woman. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realized what was happening. She quickly looked around and found a metal pole used for hanging clothes. She took it and ran at the hooded figure. Before he could see her coming, she swung as hard as she good. He slumped to the ground but only for a second. He tackled her and began choking her as he did Emily. Paige's back was to the floor and the pole was just out of reach. "Why is it always the pretty ones that have to ruin a great party?" Paige tried to extend her arm as much as possible but the pole was just too far away. She tried moving her legs but he had her pinned completely. The lack of oxygen was becoming a problem but she refused to give up. With one last effort she reached out and was able to wrap her fingertips on the edge of her weapon. Using all her force, she slammed the pole into his head. He crashed into her on the floor unconscious.

She rolled him off of her and crawled over to Emily's seemingly lifeless body "no…no!" She could barely make coherent thoughts as she flipped Emily over trying to find a pulse. "Come on Emily, please." On her first try she didn't get anything. Oxygen hadn't completely returned to her and she was struggling to find any strength. On instinct, she began compressions on her chest, "1..2…3..4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15." She counted a loud each time she pressed down. She then opened Emily's mouth an began giving her mouth to mouth. She repeated this once more when finally a small puff of air came out of Emily's mouth. She felt a faint thump at her neck and thanked God she was at least alive. With all the strength she had left, she tried scooping Emily into her arms but one step towards the door and she fell. She slid behind Emily ad rested her head on her thigh. "Help somebody please…help." She grabbed the pole she had used and started banging the table next to her. After her second or third hit, the door swung open.

"Oh my God!" Hanna's initial reaction was mirrored on the other two girl's face. Spencer went on the offensive. "What did you do to her?" Paige couldn't believe she was still being accused. "This is what he did to her." She used the pole to point to the unconscious masked villain. "I went looking for her and I found him attacking her. By the time I got here she had already quit breathing." Hanna instantly burst into tears. "She's dea…" Hanna couldn't complete her sentence. Paige suddenly realized the important information she was leaving out. "Oh my God no…I did CPR but she still had oxygen loss…you guys need to get her off this train. What stop are we at?"

"They are just unloading Cap town or something like that." That was Paige's stop and no matter how much she cared about Emily if she didn't get off she would never be allowed to return to Rosewood again.

"I have to get off now. But you should wait for the next stop. There has to be a medic somewhere but there is no hospital for miles in this town. She would be better off getting checked out in the next town over."

"So you're just going to leave her?" It was the first time Aria spoke. Hanna had got on the floor with Paige and had relieved her of Emily. Paige stood up and looked down and the unconscious beauty below her. "I think she'll understand." Paige began walking towards the door of the exit ramp.

"Who are you?" Paige turned around one last time. "nobody important." She left the door leaving the girls alone with Emily. Spencer went and found a police officer who had been stationed in the dance hall and a nurse who had volunteered to chaperone. Aria called the local hospital and Emily's mother but she gave neither the full details of what had happened. After Emily had been checked out by the nurse Hanna proceeded to hold her in her arms and rock her. She slowly began to regain consciousness and it took her awhile to take in her surroundings. She felt herself being rocked back and forth and her mind began calling her back into sleep, she grabbed Hanna's hand. "She saved me, didn't she?" Hanna hadn't realized she was conscious and had to quickly wipe away her tears before she responded. "Yeah , that girl you were with she saved you." Hanna gripped her hand and smiled. Emily shook her head which caused a whirlwind of pain. Before her mind returned to the darkness she was able to say one last thing "no…Paige." Hanna barely heard her but as soon as the word shit her ears all of the puzzle pieces fell into place.

**a/n I hope you all enjoyed. I have an idea where I am taking this and how I am going to finalize everything but I love hearing your opinions on what you would like to see next. Have a wonderful week -K**


	9. Scars

**A/N please don't be angry for just now updating. I have bit a little bit out of commission of late and I am finally getting back on my feet. I promise I will finish this story. For old followers welcome back, for new ones thank you and I won't let you down. **

_Previously: Emily shook her head which caused a whirlwind of pain. Before her mind returned to the darkness she was able to say one last thing "no…Paige." Hanna barely heard her but as soon as the words hit her ears all of the puzzle pieces fell into place. _

Paige had barely made it 15 feet off the train before her aunt was able to point her out. She was still hyped on adrenaline but she could slowly start to feel a sharp pain in her side from falling on a chair.  
"Paige, over here!" Her aunt waved her over and Paige trudged towards her. "Are you alright?" Jess could see her holding her side in pain but Paige just nodded and smiled. "can we get out of here?" jess thought it had something to so with how things went and had no idea the real circumstances. As they walked towards the car, Paige could her the waning sounds of the train moving into the distance. "Hey are you still dating that nurse from the hospital a few towns over?" Jess looked at her confused, "Yeah, why?" Paige pulled herself into the passenger seat and struggle to put her seat belt on. "Do you think he would do a house call?" Jess didn't answer but got out her phone to dial him up.

**On the Train**

"She's still breathing, right?"

"Yes Hanna she is still breathing like the last 10 times you asked"

"Spencer you don't have to be mean to her, how long till we get there and did somebody call the cops?" Aria looked up towards the two adults that they had called from the front to help them.

"As soon as we hit the next station there is an ambulance and squad car ready to take him in and your friend to the hospital. She is very lucky, but what exactly happened?" The girls weren't sure if it was just a creepy guy trying to take advantage of Emily or if it was A. They knew the masked person who saved her had ran off and that would have been the best person to ask but now they were left to do what they do best, lie.

Spencer was the first to respond. "I think he was drunk or something and tried something with Em. She didn't want it so he got mad. We don't really know everything yet." The man nodded but wasn't convinced. "And who was the one who was able to subdue this man?" He pointed to the man in the doll costume still unconscious. They had tied him up and made sure he was breathing but left him where he was at. Aria started "There was this…" but Hanna interrupted, "me, I was the first back here and they were behind me and I saw him with his hands on her so I got the chair and hit him." Aria and Spencer both looked at her not knowing why she had covered for the masked girl. But Hanna knew that if what she thought was true and the phantom had been Paige, dragging her into this would end up with them never getting her back. "That was very brave of you. Your friend is lucky to have someone like you who would go against a person twice their size." His tone was half endearing and half suspicious. The man walked towards the back to talk with one of the other parents and one of the engineers for the train. They had not notified anyone else of what had happened not wanting to scare everyone especially since they thought this was just an isolated situation of a horny guy taking it to far.

"Hanna why did you lie?" Spencer started "We know the masked person did it. You were probably covering for A."

"Spencer don't start…"

"We are sitting here hoping Emily is okay because someone in a baby face costume tried to choke her out. Do you seriously want to rule out that this is A?" They both shook their head. She turned to Hanna "So why did you cover?"

Hanna was torn between telling Spencer and Aria that she thinks the girl was Paige. There was something in Emily's eyes that said she didn't mean to say that out loud. She also knew about the note which meant that it could probably just be more heart break for Emily. In the end, Hanna knew it would come out and it was better for them to know now.

"The girl wasn't A. " Spencer didn't let her finish before saying, "But how do you know?" Hanna glared at her to stop speaking and she did.

"I saw that girl in the ticket line and I knew she was familiar."

"Yeah because she's A." This time Aria and Hanna glared at her.

"One more word and you're going to look like the potato sack over there." Spencer started to say something but took the warning and closed her mouth completely.

Hanna continued, "I knew the girl because we all know her. Some of us better than others." She nodded her heads towards Emily but Aria and Spencer were not catching on. She thought if she didn't explicitly say it and let them come to a conclusion then it wouldn't be like she was hurting Emily as bad but Aria and Spencer were not catching anything.

"Hanna you were never good at code, what are you trying to say?" Aria just wanted answers.

"There may or may not be a field hockey penalty named after her." As the words left her lips the shock was radiating on Spencer's face. "Oh my God it can't be" Aria was still behind.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Spencer was in her own world having a million thoughts rush through brain. "Hanna, that couldn't have been Paige."

Aria finally was up to speed but was left nearly speechless. "Does Emily know? How do you know? How is she back? Why is she back?" Before Hanna had time to answer anything a flood of new questions entered Spencer's mind and she came back to earth. "Does this mean she remembers? Is she going to come back for good? Why did she just leave? What the hell is happening?"

Hanna put her hands over both their mouths to silence them. The parents behind them were starting to notice the level of noise they were generating and Hanna didn't want anyone noticing or listening in on their conversation.

"I told you, I knew I recognized her in line but I couldn't put my finger on it. She is much skinnier and her hair is longer but I know that is Paige. Plus I think Emily knows too. Before she went under she said her name." Spencer looked almost mad that Hanna had kept any of this information from her. "And she wasn't lying I did have Algebra with her freshman year for about 3 days before I had to switch out. I'm telling you it was Paige."

"Okay, okay I believe you but why was she here?"

Hanna looked over at the unconscious Emily and back to Spencer, "I have no idea but if she wasn't I don't know what would have happened."

**Jess's House**

"Stop, don't touch it." Paige was protesting her Aunt trying to take her arm out of her shirt because too much movement made her almost faint with pain. "Paige, Michael isn't going to be here for another half an hour or later I need to tell him at least what we are dealing with." Paige knew she was right but it didn't make it hurt less. She was holding on to the counter with her right arm as Jess moved her should back and out of her shirt. With one last pull, she was able to get the shirt off. Paige tug her hand deeper into the counter barley able to breathe. Jess folded the clothes next to her and then stepped back waiting for Paige to look up. When their eyes met, she gave a very motherly look before questioning her, "So are you going to tell me what happened or am I just going to pretend that your clumsiness finally decided to try and kill you?" She tapped her foot on the floor waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Paige finally whispered.

"Paige you have what looks like a dislocated shoulder and I wouldn't be surprised if a rib was broken what do you mean you don't know?"

"I know how I got like this but I'm not sure why." This still wasn't a good enough answer for Jess and she grabbed the clothes off the counter and went to go get something that Paige could change into until Michael got there. Paige was left sitting in a bra and her long pants barely able to move anything. Across from her, she could see her reflection in the oven and she knew she looked pitiful. Her hair was still in a low pony tail behind her neck, her mask was off but there was still an outline of where it had been. The final thing she saw was the same thing she sees every day the scar across her abdomen. It had healed to a dull white line but it still represented so much pain and loss. She ran her hand across it and thought about how much destruction this thin scar had caused. From what she learned tonight, it not only cost her but the people she loved or at least used to love.

"Hey Paige do you have your phone on you?" Paige was shaken out of her thoughts and brought back to reality. She knew her phone wasn't in her pants pocket and she thought she had it in her jacket, "Check the jacket it is probably in the inside pocket." Jess was walking in looking through the pockets but didn't come up with anything.

"Could you have left it there?" Paige started to panic knowing that if she left it there that meant there was proof for her parents to find. She reached to quickly into her pants pockets and winced in pain but there was nothing there.

"Maybe I'll call it and see who picks up." Paige tried to remember the last time she had it but the last few hours were such a blur she honestly didn't know. Did it fall out when she sat down in the car with Emily? Or was it when she hit that guy? While she was still thinking her aunt had got her phone to call. She could see the worry on Paige's face. "Hey don't worry you probably just left it in the car or something." She began to dial when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that then call it's probably Michael, tell me if you hear anything."

**On the Train**

They were only about 2 minutes from the stop and Emily was still out.

"Hanna I'm still not sure if you're right. It could all just be a big coincidence." Spencer didn't even sound convinced. "When in our lives has anything been a coincidence. If you name me one time I will gladly go jump off this moving train." Spencer was about to speak when a ring came from the corner of the room. The adults had obviously not hear it because they weren't paying attention. Aria got up from where she was sitting to try and find where the noise was coming from. Under a large sheet in the back she saw the phone lighting up. She grabbed it but it was too late and the call ended.

"Hey what are you doing?" The man who questioned them from before asked. Hanna was quick to respond "When I was trying to save my friend's life I must have dropped my phone I just remembered." She had emphasized the saving part hoping he would drop it, which he did. Aria sat down again and opened the phone home screen. It was locked and the background was just of some movie called Moulin Rouge. "what is a 'malin rogue'?"

"Moulin Rouge Hanna, it's a movie."

"Do you think this is Paige's phone?"

"Hanna we don't even know if it was Paige."

The phone began ringing again and 'Aunt Jess' came up on the screen. The train was coming to a stop and they could see a faint light of the ambulance outside.

"Well answer it." They started passing the phone until Spencer put it on speaker phone.

"Hello? Hello, is anyone there?"

Hanna nudge Spencer. "Yes." Hanna glared at her like that was the best she had.

"well hi, I'm Jess Allen and my niece seems to have left her phone on that Halloween train ride. I'm assuming you know about it because you have her phone. I was wondering if there was a way you could get it back to us. Her mother would kill me if I lost it." In the background they could her a man's voice and a door closing. The woman on the phone had obviously put her hand over it and was welcoming the person in. "Hey Michael thanks for coming, Paige is in the kitchen. I think she is worse than I thought maybe even a broken rib." As soon as Spencer heard her say the name Paige she hung up the phone.

"What did you do that for?" Aria was obviously upset.

"She said Paige. She said Paige was in the kitchen. This phone is Paige's phone."

"Spencer, I know you call me slow but that was ridiculous." Hanna grabbed the phone to call the woman back.

"Hanna stop, if this is Paige's phone then that means she was here with Emily and saved her. If we get her phone back then we won't be able to find her and then Emily will just be stuck again where she's been for six weeks."

"Spencer you realize if we meet her to give her back her phone we will be able to talk to her or know where she is." Spencer hadn't thought everything through but knew Hanna had a point.

**Jess's House**

"Did anyone answer?" Paige could barely get out the words as Michael was starting to put pressure on her ribs. "Someone did but then they hung up all of a sudden. I didn't even get to ask their name." As she said this the phone began to ring.

"Oh look Paige, you're calling me, must be magic." She did spirit fingers in the air as she grabbed the phone to answer it. Paige was nervous of who was on the other end because the only options were Emily's friends or some parent. Either way it was going to bring up questions of why she was in that room and why she fled.

"Hi. Yes by niece Paige left her phone." She was mostly nodding her head and Paige was straining to hear what she said.

"Paige I really think you need to go to the hospital to get this arm put back in place." She did not want to leave this pace and she knew one foot in the hospital meant her parents would find out.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry about your friend. That hospital is actually where my boyfriend works so I could pick it up there. Who should we be looking for?" She waited for the person on the other line. "Okay, Hanna thank you so much we will be there soon." Paige's face went white.

"Your phone will be waiting for you at the hospital."

"That's perfect because this one needs some x-rays and a few pain killers." Michael went in the other room to make a phone call while Jess started to get the clothes for Paige to try and put on.

"So that girl on the phone, Hanna. I remember you talking about a Hanna who was friends with Emily. I wouldn't be jumping to conclusions if I thought that was the same one, would I?" Paige couldn't look her in the eye but she knew what was about to happen.

"Paige what happened, who is going to the hospital?"

"Emily" Paige whispered. "Emily is the one going to the hospital."

**a/n if I do what I'm thinking then this will be another 10 or so chapters. I'm bringing A into the mix and in the next two chapters someone is coming back to Rosewood!**


	10. 103

**A/N welcome back! Don't hate me but I'm taking this in a direction that is going to be a little more spontaneous and dark. Stick with it though. **

_Previously: _ "So that girl on the phone, Hanna. I remember you talking about a Hanna who was friends with Emily. I wouldn't be jumping to conclusions if I thought that was the same one, would I?" Paige couldn't look her in the eye but she knew what was about to happen. "Paige what happened, who is going to the hospital?" "Emily" Paige whispered. "Emily is the one going to the hospital."

**St. Mary's Hospital**

"What do we have?"

"Female, late teens, oxygen deprivation." As the EMT's swerved the gurney through hallways following the doctor, the rest of the girls filed in behind. The doctor stopped at a station in the E.R. and directed the EMT's on where to go.

"Any arrest en route?" The EMT's shook their head. "We will take it from here." The EMT's left the room and gave just enough space for the three girls. The doctor then directed her questions at them. "Is she allergic to any medicines?"

"The last time she was in the hospital she didn't have any issues with anything." The doctor turned to one of the nurses, "Until we know for sure, no penicillin or latex. Sterile gloves and let's hook her up to an IV." She returned her attention back to the girls and began questioning the events of the evening. Before she could get started a cop entered requesting the three girls to come with him. All three were hesitant and looked back at the doctor for help.

"Officer if I am going to treat this patient right I am going to need all three of them for just a bit." The man left and the girls were much more relieved.

"Okay this is how this is going to go. Your friend here is not in any more immediate danger but I need to know exactly what happened. Whatever you tell me will not be told to that man outside but I need to make sure I'm covering all my bases. Do you understand?"

Hanna was the first to speak up, "Yes ma'am." The other two nodded as well. "Okay now that we have the covered what happened."

"We don't actually know."

"Girls I thought I was clear. I only care about treating your friend not the police. You can tell me."

Spencer spoke up, "Ma'am you don't understand, we honestly don't know. We got there after she was already like this. Pa…this girl had done CPR and here we are." Spencer almost slipped and said Paige but wasn't sure if mentioning her by name would help further anything that was happening.

"okay so someone gave her CPR which means she was at least not breathing. That is a good start. How can I get in contact with this girl?" As she was speaking the nurse came in and was setting up an IV and the proper machines.

"Looking at these marks on her throat, I would say she was choked. They are very high which makes me think she was pushed in the air while this was happening." The girls thought that was what happened but none of them could be one hundred percent sure. "Girls it is very important that I find out the rest of this information and her medical history. Can one of you come with me to get in touch with her parents, while the others go talk to the police? Besides observation and running an IV there is not much more I or this hospital can do. We will be running some brain scans because any instance of oxygen deprivation has potential to cause brain damage." The girls nodded and Spencer went along with the doctor while Hanna and Aria were escorted to an empty waiting room.

"please have a seat." The two girls were directed to a large pink sofa in the middle of the room while the officer took the matching sofa in front of them. "I am officer Dan Patrick. I'm a local cop up here but from what I understand you are from down in Rosewood, correct?" They nodded. "We will be sending for someone to correspond with us there but for right now this happened on our turf so we are going to handle it. Do you feel that you need a lawyer present while we are discussing this." Hanna looked at Aria and they shared a similar questioning look. Spencer would have opted for a lawyer but that is because her mom was on speed dial. In this situation, they hadn't done anything wrong so they didn't feel like they needed the protection.

"No Sir, we're just talking, right?" Hanna sounded like a small child.

"That's right, we are just talking. So let's start from the beginning. I was given all the names you gave the EMT but can I have them repeated so I can put a face to everyone."

"I'm Hanna, this is Aria, the other girl with the doctor is Spencer, and the girl who is the room is Emily."

"Okay Hanna, do you mind taking me through the night as much as you can remember." Before she could start there was a knock at the door. One of the officers looked somewhat panicked and Officer Patrick excused himself.

"Hanna what are we going to tell him?"

"We didn't see Emily for half the night."

"But we know who she was with at least." Aria didn't look convinced.

"Do we tell him about Paige?" Hanna wasn't sure what they should do but whatever they told the cop had to be verifiable.

"Here's what we'll do. We know she was with Paige but I don't think they were anywhere public because we found them in that cart. As long as no one saw them in there, Emily might as well have been by herself or with us. I say we tell him she wanted to take a rest in the cart, we came back an hour later and she said that she forgot her purse somewhere and went to go find it. That's when the creepy guy took her to the back. We tried following her but got caught behind and ended up getting there right on time." Hanna finished her monologue looking outside to make sure the officer was still occupied.

"Hanna that is almost too convincing." The officer started to come back in the room and Hanna knew she was going to have to roll with whatever story worked.

"Ladies, something has happened at the precinct but I need you to remain calm." Without any other explanation he pulled out a photograph. "Do you know who this young man is?" The boy in the photograph was about 17 with shaggy blonde hair parted in four different direction, a crooked nose, and large brown eyes. His shirt was wrinkled and his acne was only out matched by the layer of freckles on his face. At first glance nothing clicked for either of them and they nodded their head no. "please look again." Aria took it in her hand and began looking more closely.

"Hanna imagine him with braces and his head shaved." Hanna took the picture and stared at it with the new image in mind. "Is that Jacob Mackey?" They both looked at each other. "That's what I thought too. He doesn't have the braces and his hair is longer but I don't think I could forget his nose or those freckles."

"Are you 100% sure?" The officer seemed in a hurry. He ushered in the other officer. "Look in the system for a Jacob Mackey that matches this description and put out an APB."

"Sir what is happening?"

"our suspect in this case escaped custody after booking. We got this photograph and then during the shift change he got out. There was no camera evidence or anything he just disappeared. We didn't have an ID for him yet and his prints are taking longer to run. Until this is figured out, we will have a detail on your friend's room and with you at all times. After we get this sorted we will get your full statement." Officer Patrick left them to their thoughts.

"What in the world is Jacob Mackey doing attacking Emily? Last time I checked, they moved to a different high school like Freshman year."

"Hanna do you remember why he left?"

"Didn't he get thrown into the trash can by the football team a few times or something?"

"Yeah, but think back a little bit more, why did he get thrown into the trash cans?"

Hanna tried remembering back to freshman year but she honestly struggled remembering last week. " I don't know he spilt something on one of the meat heads."

"No, Alison thought he was looking at her more than he should be."

"Alison did that? She was only a freshman who did she know?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Aria are we still on for tomorrow? Don't be a little bitch and cancel again." Allison scooted her way in between Aria and her locker. "Yes we are on for tomorrow." Aria began moving her out of the way to put things in her locker. Allison was staring at something behind and Aria turned to look. Standing at the water fountain was a scrawny kid with a buzz cut and braces staring at them. She knew him from one of her classes but she couldn't remember his name. "Every day that kid stares at me. It creeps me the hell out. I swear if I ever get some leverage in this place he will be the first to go." Aria shut her locker and they began walking past where he was standing. "Come on Ali, you should be happy he is in awe of you. Looking never hurt anybody." _

"_I don't care if it's innocent, it's creepy." Just as they were about to hit English class. One of the football players who was a friend of Jason's walked by. "hey Kent!" Allison grabbed him by the arm as he was walking by. "Can I help you?" _

"_I was wondering if you could do me the tiniest little favor." She put her fingers together to show how small it was going to be. _

"_And why would I be doing you a favor?" She got her signature smirk on her face and cat like grin. "Well I know that UPenn has a no drug policy and I would hate for someone to find out what you like to do at my house on the weekends." His face turned white and he tensed up. "Well, aren't you a little angel" he said through gritted teeth. "I would love to do you a favor, anything for good ol Jason's sister." _

"_I'm glad you see things my way. See that kid over there, with the freckles and the braces." Everyone turned to look at the kid putting books into his locker. "Well he has been giving me a hard time, like in the stalker kind of way and I was wondering if you and your friends could maybe handle it?" She twirled her hair and smiled. _

"_And the mar..." he lowered his voice "the party stuff goes away."_

"_It'll be our little secret." He nodded his head and walked away. "Ali what are they going to do to him?" _

"_Aria don't be such a baby, this is high school if people are put in their place then there would be no ruling order. Or do you need to be put in your place?" Aria shook her head. "I didn't think so. God I love when people think they are safe…" a wicked smile formed across her face, "it's when their most vulnerable"._

Aria finished telling Hanna what she remembered and they reveled in the fact that Alison was so mean and manipulative. "So, Alison ruined his life?"

"I guess so. I remember a few days after that conversation he showed up to class with a broken nose. It still hasn't healed. That's why I remember him, I felt so bad I didn't do anything. Then one day he just left all together."

"Don't tell Spencer I'm saying this but you don't think he joined the A team do you?" They had been yelling at Spencer all night and now it had become a real possibility.

"I don't know but he was wearing the same clothes that A has before, he targeted one of us, and now he magically escaped. If that doesn't scream A I don't know what does."

"But we haven't got any messages."

"Just wait, I can feel the storm coming." As she spoke a ring came from her pocket. "You have to be kidding me." However, it wasn't their phone but the one they picked up on the train. It was a message from Aunt Jess saying "we're here, west wing, radiology".

**West End of the Hospital**

"Paige you have about five seconds to sit still or I will sedate you." Paige did not want the x-rays or to be in that hospital. "I texted those girls and they should be bringing the phone up whenever they can."

"I cannot be here when they get here. I don't have answers or anything. I need to be somewhere else. Get the phone, say thanks, whatever but leave me out of it." Michael was struggling to get her to lay flat to x-ray her shoulder. "Kiddo you will have less time to hide if you keep squirming." He positioned her and took himself and Jess behind the screen. The images were quickly taken and he repositioned the lens to Paige's ribs and went back to take the shots.

"Okay we are all done with this. I sent the images through the PAX system to Dr. Bolano and he will have answers within the half an hour. Until then, I think you need to be admitted. If I'm right he is going to have to put that shoulder into place and he'll want to do that under sedation." He turned to Jess and motioned for her to come with him. "How bout I take Paige to admission and you meet the girls with the phone. I don't know why she is afraid but I understand and we can make this easier on her." She gave him a peck on the cheek and said ok.

Paige and Michael walked to admissions and began talking to the nurse on call. Jess called Paige's phone to give directions on her location. "hi this is Jess again. I'm second floor radiology but I can come to you." On the other end, she was told to go to the ER waiting lounge. She hung up the phone and walked to catch up to Paige. "Im headed down. I'll come back as soon as I get the package." She winked and walked on.

"Okay because we are looking at a possible surgery and we are waiting on scans we are going to put you in one of our holding rooms. There is more than one person per room but your stay there will only be temporary. Given the condition of your arm, we would like to put you in one of the hospital gowns in anticipation of any further results. Michael will lead you down to room 103 and Dr. Bolano will meet you there." Paige looked at Michael, "Lead the way captain."

**Waiting Room**

While they were waiting for Jess, and hopefully Paige, Spencer returned to them.

"Hey how did it go? Officer Patrick just told me the suspect escaped."

"Well, we haven't really got to say anything but we know who he is. Do you remember the kid in our freshman science kid with the buzz cut…" Spencer interrupted "and the braces. What was his name, Jacob?" Aria nodded. "We are pretty sure it is him."

"But why?" Aria filled her in on what she had told Hanna and everything started to make sense.

"We are starting to get out numbered."

Spencer and Aria looked at Hanna, "Starting to? We've been out numbered since the day we met Alison, we just didn't know it yet."

"How did it go with the doctor?"

"Emily's mom is on her way, freaking out. They did some tests and ran a scan but they don't think there is any brain damage. Besides the bruises on her neck they think she isn't going to have any other problems. They moved her into a holding room just in case though."

"We'll go there afterwards. We are waiting for Jess to bring us the phone."

"who?"

"Paige's aunt." As Hanna said it they saw a woman walking by looking around lost. She spied into the room and walked in. "You don't happen to be Spencer or Hanna do you?" Hanna stood up and held out her hand, 'Yes Ma'am." Jess shook it. She waited for another few seconds before Aria realized why she was there. She reached by her side and grabbed the phone. "here is that phone. So sorry she lost it."

"well we are just glad to get it back. Such a weird coincidence with her falling over those chairs and all and you guys being around to get her phone." Jess wanted them to talk because she couldn't force anything from Paige. "Yeah well we didn't even really catch who she was we just got a first name from you." Spencer was doing the same thing, digging for information. "Oh my niece is Paige McCullers." The confirmation shouldn't have been such a shock but it still took them all a back a little. "From what she had told me over the last bit of time, she knows you more than you guys are letting on, doesn't she?" Jess was not going to let the conversation drop. "And I'm guessing the reason all of you are here has something to do with Emily Fields."

"She's our friend and she was attacked on the train. That is why all the police are here." Jess wasn't prepared for that. She knew Emily was in the hospital but she thought it was because of an accident. Jess thought it was time to excuse herself but she needed a little bit more information. "I see. And what exactly happened to your friend?"

"We don't know ma'am. Honestly, we only think Paige does." Spencer kicked Hanna for telling too much. "I figured as much. I assume you don't have Paige's new number so let me give it to you. I don't want her getting in trouble with the police because she doesn't say she was there." She got out a pen and paper and began writing down the digits.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me asking, why has Paige been gone? You seem close so you probably know about her and Emily but why has she been gone?"

"I'm not proud of this but it is what her mother asked me to do. Paige hasn't remembered much still and her parents gave me a story and to go with it. She doesn't know why she has amnesia and they won't tell her who any of you are. The whole reason I let her go tonight was so that she could figure it out without me getting her in trouble or me. It was obviously a stupid mistake but her best interest is all I cares about. I don't know what kind of trouble she just got into but I realize it was a mistake for doing this." She walked out of the room as quickly as possible.

"I don't know what in the hell is going on but we need to get to the bottom of this."

As Jess was leaving the door, officer Patrick was coming back in. "Okay, we have secured the hospital and you are safe here. I think now would be the best time to go over what happened. Your friend is fine at the moments and there is an officer on her door."

"Can we go see her before we start?" Hanna was nervous that they had been a part for so long. "Ma'am the quicker we get this done the better for everyone."

"Fine, but can I least know what room she is in."

He lifted up his note pad and looked through his report. "It says she was moved to room 103".

**a/n this was not paily at all, I understand. But as you can see, the way I set it up is for some major confrontation. The whole next chapter will probably only focus on just them. I hope you liked the flashback. I always loved how manipulative Ali could be and I hope I captured that. **


End file.
